Le manuscrit de Nephtys
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Les GBoys se retrouvent face à deux plantureuses jeunes femmes UA et Crossover - Fic Abandonnée -
1. Drôle de mission

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law ( et vi c'est encore moua ^^ )

****

Mail : Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr ou law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing et ????? ( c'est la surprise )

****

Genre : Cross Over ( mon premier ) donc il y aura de l'aventure, romance ( Yaoi bien sûr ), suspense, humour, POV, OOC et puis vous verrez.

****

Couples : Je verrais qui je mets ensemble, et si vous en voulez un en particulier, faite-le moi savoir ^^ ( mais je crois bien que j'aie trouvé ^^)

****

Disclaimer : Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas à moi et je pense pas que j'arrive un jour à les avoir -_-'

****

Ch'tite note : Je suis inguérissable mais je voulais faire ce cross over malgré les autres fics que j'ai pas encore fini. Je vous assure que je serais capable de tout gérer sinon…. Bah, j'en suis pas encore là. Voici un fic un peu space que j'avais en tête au cours de la cueillette du tabac ( c'est mon boulot pour l'été et j'ai tout le temps de réfléchir à mes fics pendant que je ramasse ses satanées feuilles de tabac ^^). Bref, encore une idée tordue pour martyriser les pauvres chou de Gundam

Duo: T'as pas fini de t'en prendre à nous

G-Boys restant: C'est clair -_-

Law: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je vous adore ^______^. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-1-

Drôle de mission

Les 5 pilotes étaient tous réunis pour une nouvelle mission que les mads allaient leur exposer. Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans les sièges mit en face d'un écran géant ainsi que les sièges qui devaient être pour les vieux. ^^ C'est alors que J fait son entrée et commence son exposé:

-Pour cette nouvelle mission, vous allez vous rendre tous les 5 en Egypte

-Chouette, crie Duo, j'ai toujours rêvé de…

Il se tait sous le regard noir de J qui déteste être coupé pendant qu'il expose les faits d'une mission et encore plus quand c'est l'américain qui le fait. 

-Et quel est notre objectif ? Demande le Perfect Soldier

-Votre objectif est de trouver le manuscrit de Nephtys ainsi qu'une statuette à l'effigie d'un chat.

-C'est pour votre collection personnel, demande Duo qui voulait faire enrager le vieux cyborg

-02, cette mission est très importante. Oz va tenter de libérer l'esprit de cette déesse pour semer la discorde.

-AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHH, ne pu s'empêcher de faire l'américain ^____^

-En gros, il faut qu'on trouve ses 2 objets avant Oz, résuma Wufei

-Exactement 05, mais Oz a une longueur d'avance sur nous puisqu'ils ont commencé à faire des recherches. Voilà tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

J tendit des documents à son petit Soldat Parfait. 

-Qui dirige les opérations sur place ? Demande Trowa qui était jusque là silencieux.

-Zeck Merquise, répondit G, secondé par le Lieutenant Noin.

-Cool, Heero va pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ce crétin de Zeck, lâche Duo.

-02, ce n'est pas un règlement de compte, c'est une MISSION, J insista sur le mot pour faire comprendre au pilote le plus indiscipliné l'importance de LA mission.

-Ouaih t'inquiet papy, on va te la ramener ta babiole, tu pourras même la mettre sur ta cheminée pour qu'elle te tienne compagnie.

-02, hurla J au bord de la crise cardiaque.

G et S retinrent le professeur J afin qu'il laisse Duo en vie car à une seconde près, le pilote du Deathscythe aurait eut 2 mains meurtrières autour de son cou. 

-Duo, gronda G

-Ok. De toute façon, il faut qu'on y aille si on veut pouvoir lui ramener ce bouquin et sa foutu statut à ce vieux sénile.

J avait les yeux rouge de colère alors que G plaqua une main sur le bouche de J pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Duo voulut répliquer mais Trowa et Heero l'avait déjà pris par les bras et le traînait dehors. 

-Vous êtes pas drôle les mec, fit-il avec un air boudeur

-Hn, répondirent-ils en chœur 

Quatre et Wufei rejoignirent les 3 autres et ils décidèrent d'aller le plus près possible de là où devait se trouver la Pyramide de Nephtys. Le Caire était la ville la plus près.

-C'est chouette, je vais pour la première fois de ma vie aller en Egypte, lâche Duo

-Je te rappel que….

-….C'est une mission et gna gna gna, je sais Môsieur le Soldat Parfait, j'ai quand même le droit de m'en réjouir, ne ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux du moment que tu es près dans 5 minutes.

-5 MINUTES ????

Duo se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, car il ne fallait mieux pas contredire Heero, sinon, ils allaient parti sans lui. Trowa se retourne vers Heero.

-5 minutes ?

-Bah, au moins il sera près pour partir et on aura pas besoin de l'attendre pour une fois

-Tu exagère, fit Quatre, on ne part que dans 2 heures

Heero afficha un micro sourire puis se mit sur son ordinateur. Quatre et Wufei allèrent faire leur bagage mais avec plus de calme que l'américain. Trowa se vit donc la pénible tâche de prévenir Duo qu'ils ne partiraient que dans 2 heures. Il se dirigea devant la chambre qu'occupait 01 et 02. C'était déjà le bordel avant mais là, c'était pire qu'un champ de bataille. Les vêtements volaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Le français reçu même un t-shirt noir en pleine figure.

-Sorry Tro, il faut que je me dépêche sinon….

Le grand brun stoppa net le châtain avec un de ses bras qu'il passa devant sa taille. Duo le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Bah ! On part plus ?

-Si, mais dans 2 heures.

Le français ressorti de la pièce.

-Mais tâche d'être prêt.

Duo resta sur le cul. Heero c'était moqué de lui. Ca n'allait pas ce passer comme ça. Foie de Shinigami. Duo sorti de la pièce en bordel et se dirigea vers ce qu'on peu appeler un salon ou il vit le perfect soldier en train de pianoté sur son clavier. Il s'approcha félinement de la prise et d'un coup sec débrancha l'ordi. Heero se retrouva devant un écran noir et se mit à hurler:

-DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO

L'américain s'éloigna à grande vitesse, mort de rire mais plus pour très longtemps car il avait un japonais furieux aux baskes. Heero coursa Duo à travers toutes les pièces jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se cache derrière Trowa qui avait eut l'intelligente idée de se retrouver entre eux 2. ^^.

-Trowa, commence Heero, tu nous….

-… T'es très bien ici, finit l'américain en souriant avec son sourire débile que Heero détestait

-Vous avez pas bientôt finit ?

-Ce baka a éteint mon ordi alors que je rentrais les données de la mission, explique assez calmement le japonais

-C'est pour m'avoir menti, répondit Duo en tirant la langue

Trowa poussa un soupire de désespoir. 

-J'ai compris, je m'occupe de lui.

Sur ce, le français pris Duo par la taille et le mit sur son épaule avant de partir. 

-Hey ! Lâche-moi Tro ! C'est pô juste, moi qui commençais à m'amuser

-Merci Trowa, fit Heero

-Hn.

Le japonais se remit donc à retaper toutes les données de la mission pendant que Trowa lâcha son colis dans sa chambre pour qu'il prépare ses affaires. Le grand brun fit de même tout en surveillant l'américain qui tenta 2 ou 3 fois de s'échapper. Au bout d'1h30, tout le monde était fin près à partir pour le Caire. 

-C'est parti, direction Le Caire, hurla Duo dans son gundam

-DUO ! 

-Ouaih, ça va, je me tais -_- Bande de rabat joie

Les 5 gundams décollèrent pour la terre, direction l'Egypte.

****

A suivre

Bon, je sais que le cross over n'a pas encore commencé car il n'y a que les G-boys mais ça va pas tarder. J'imagine que vous êtes pressé de savoir qui c'est ^^. Peut-être que je ferrais apparaître ce personnage au début du chap 2 mais sans vous dire qui c'est ^^. En attendant, laissez-moi un review pour savoir si je continue ma catastrophe ou bien si je m'arrête avant. Zibous Law


	2. Nuit au Caire

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law ( et vi c'est encore moua ^^ )

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing et ????? et pis ??????? ( Vi, en faite, c'est un cross over avec 3 séries différentes [vous devez au moins en connaître 2/3 ^^° ] )

****

Genre : Donc il y aura de l'aventure, romance ( Yaoi bien sûr et peut-être Yuri ), suspense, humour, POV (enfin, on verra), OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai ^^) et puis vous verrez.

****

Couples : Et bien, je me suis lancé dans un couple particulier et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^. 

****

Disclaimer : Mon Duo d'amour est toujours pas en ma possession T_T

Heero: Ca risque pas * regard de la mort qui tue avec son gun pointé sur Law*

Law: ^^" Ok, j'ai compris * chuchote * par contre, celui-là je le brade ^^

****

Ch'tite note : J'espère que ça va toujours autant vous plaire, car après pas mal d'hésitation, je me suis lancé dans ce truc et on verra bien comment ça va finir ^^. Réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait trèèèèès plaisir :

****

Tipitina : Mais c'était pas si court que ça ^^°°°°. Et pour l'autre série, tu vas bien voir ^^, mais pitié, ne me tue pas une fois que tu le sauras * chibis eyes * Bon, je te laisse la suiteuh  
  
**Squallinou :** Voili la suiteuh que tu me réclames tant ^^  
  
**Makena :** Toi aussi, tu veux savoir qui est l'autre série, enfin, les 2 autres séries. Je sens que je vais me faire tuer, par pitié, ne sois indulgente avec une pauvre déjanté comme moi ^^.  
  
**Kaory** : Un3x2 ? Pi-être ^^, je vote plutôt pour autre chose, tu verras ^_______^. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai une fascination pour l'Egypte, que ce soit le pays et surtout la mythologie.

****

Azalea-Maxwell : J'espère que ça va te plaire car je suis un mordu de l'Egypte, voili la suiteuh ^^

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages.

Bonne lecture

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-2-

Nuit au Caire

Ils arrivèrent en Egypte sans problème et cachèrent leur gundams dans une oasis qui était relativement proche de la ville du Caire. Ils espéraient simplement que le soleil n'évaporerait pas toute l'eau du lac, sinon, le Wing serait à la vue de tous ^^°. Ils prirent les chevaux mit à leurs dispositions et partirent en direction du Caire. Les gens ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention au groupe d'adolescents, qui avaient eu l'intelligence de revêtir des vêtements moins voyants, sous les conseils de Quatre. 

-Raaaaaa, je meurs de chaud, râle Duo.

C'était pas étonnant car il était vêtu de sa couleur favorite, qui tournait à son désavantage ^^.

-Arrête de geindre, grogne Wufei, t'avais qu'à pas t'habiller ainsi.

Duo se retourna, reprenant du poil de la bête et tira la langue à Wu avant de s'affaler encore une fois sur l'encolure de son cheval noir. ^^

-Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on trouve un hôtel et vite, je veux prendre une douche.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à tomber sur une grande bâtisse de couleur terre. Le toit était couleur rouille, les fenêtres peintes en vert, arborant des dessins arabes, des fleurs et autres fresques. Heero descendit de son cheval et fit signe aux autres de l'attendre dehors. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réapparaisse avec 2 hommes. Ses compagnons descendirent de cheval qui fut pris en charge par les 2 hommes (Euh… je parle des chevaux). Les 5 pilotes montèrent à l'étage. Heero les stoppa devant 2 portes qui se faisait face. 

-Il n'y a que 2 chambres pour nous, déclare-t-il calmement

-Quoi ? Crie Wufei. Il est hors de question que je sois dans la même chambre que ce crétin de natté.

-HEY ! Wuffynou t'es méchant *chibis eyes *

-Quatre, tu iras avec lui, demande le perfect soldier

-D'accord.

Heero remit les clefs à Quatre qui s'éloigna avec Wufei. Duo resta donc seul avec les 2 faces de marbres.

__

-Pfff, me voilà bien lotis, je me retrouve avec les 2 muets

Heero ouvrit la porte et Duo en profita pour se précipiter dans la chambre. Il sauta sur le premier lit à vu et défit par la même occasion les draps si bien tendu avant son arrivé -_-°. Il prit donc quartier sur le lit n°1, laissant le lit n°2 à…..

-KYA…. Y'a que 2 lits ?????

-Hn

-Mais, y'en a 1 qui va dormir où ?

Heero regarde Trowa puis Duo avec un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres. 

-Je te l'ai pas dit, mais tu dors sur le canapé, déclare-t-il aussi froid que la banquise

Duo regarda le supposer canapé qui n'en est pas un.

-QUOI ? JE VAIS PAS DORMIR SUR CA ? crie Duo en pointant un maigre tapis couvert d'une dizaine de cousins

-Hnm

Duo regarda Heero, puis le dit "canapé", puis Trowa, puis le "canapé". Il passa en mode regard-de-chien-battu-qui-est-maltraité-et-c'est-injuste-de-me-faire-dormir-sur-ça. Le soldat parfait ne fléchit pas et s'installa donc sur le lit n°1, ancienne propriété de notre petit chien battu et Trowa…. Bah, il resta de marbre et s'installa que le lit n°2. 

-Pffff, c'est injuste…. Me faire ça…. A moi

Duo traîna son sac vers les cousins qui jonchaient le sol et s'assit dessus avec un air de gamin qui viens de se faire gronder. 

-_Pfff, j'ai vraiment hérité des cousins les plus durs de la planète…… Bouh, c'est injuste, je veux un lit moua T_T. Ma pauvre petite personne va pas supporter de dormir là-dessus, j'espère qu'ils en ont conscience ?_

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui était vraiment Kawaii avec son air de gaki.[1] ^^. Il lui aurait bien proposer de dormir avec lui dans son lit mais ça ferait déplacé. ^^

__

-S'il continue à faire cette tête, je vais finir par aller le rejoindre.

Trowa se content d'observer Heero qui était en train de mater Duo. Mais Heero sentant un regard pesr sur lui détourna le regard de sa contemplation et vit que le grand brun le fixait lui aussi.

__

-Je sens que ça va être terriblement dur de résister cette nuit, pense Trowa

-_On est pas sortis de l'auberge et je sens que la chaleur extérieur va pas arranger les choses, _pense Heero

Le seul qui se souciait de rien était Duo, toujours avec son air si kawaii de gaki quand il se releva brusquement.

-J'allais oublier, Prem's à la douche, crie-t-il gaiement

Il scruta la pièce mais pas de signe d'une autre porte à part celle d' l'entrée. 

-Bah ! Elle est où la salle de bain ?

-Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié, les bains sont commun dans ce pays, rajoute Heero. _Comme ça je vais pouvoir te regarder à ma guise ^^_ [2]

Trowa releva un sourcil à l'audition de cette phrase hautement intéressante.

-Pffffff, j'ai vraiment pô de chance, râle Duo

-Tu nous attends ? 

Tiens Trowa le muet de service demandait quelque chose. 

-_Faut que j'en profite_. Bien sûr que je vous attends, déclare Duo avec un sourire de 3 km de long.

Duo se posta devant la porte attendant Heero et Trowa puis ils descendirent vers les bains. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls dans les bains, enfin… Tous les 3. Trowa était déjà dans l'espèce de bain géant, format familiale. Heero sortit de la salle où était entreposer leurs affaires pour entrer dans l'eau tiède. Trowa détailla le japonais de bas en haut. Ses jambes fines et galbés, son torse musclé, sa peau couleur miel…..

-_Je crois que je vais pas tenir bien longtemps avant de_….

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand il vit Duo, une serviette entourant ses fines hanches, laissant sa peau laiteuse à la vue des 2 faces de glaces qui étaient plus tellement de glace. L'américain entra rapidement dans l'eau, gêné de se faire reluquer par les 2 pilotes.

-_Je crois bien que ses bains communs vont être plus gênant qu'autre chose, _pense Heero. _Raaa, il est vraiment beau. S'il s'approche trop de moi, je crois que je vais le violer sur place._

-_Je crois que je vais pas faire long feu avec eux 2…. Pitié Quatre, arrive ou je les viole_

Duo plongea le tête sous l'eau après avoir enlever l'élastique qui tenait sa natte. Lorsqu'il refit surface, ses long cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air terriblement sexy [3], réveillant le désir de certain qui le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé. 

__

-Bah ! Pourquoi ils ne regardent comme ça, j'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Coucou !

-Ah! Quat-chan !

__

-Kuso Quatre, tu pouvais pas voir ailleurs si on y était

-Merde, il était si… Oups, j'ai rien dit.

Duo venait de se relever encore plus, dévoilant son torse parcourut de mèche de cheveux ondulés. L'eau cachait juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas achever nos 2 pilotes en train de virer au rouge et de contrôler leurs pulsions hormonales soudainement trèèèèèès réveillées.

__

-Mauvaise idée de dormir dans la même chambre que Duo, pensèrent-ils synchro

Duo tira Quatre dans l'eau puis Wufei fit son apparition pour son plus grand malheur. 

-Alors Wuffy, viens avec nous dans le bain ! ^^

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell, réplique celui-ci encore calme

Duo nagea jusque vers le chinois et se colla dans le dos de celui-ci. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il vit 2 paires de yeux le fusiller du regard et un Quatre un peu déçu. L'américain en voyant la mine triste de son meilleur ami se décolla du chinois même si l'envie de l'embêter était trèèèès forte. Sans rendre compte, Duo frôla la cuisse de Heero de sa main.

-_Raaa, je vais fondre…… Vite, de l'eau froide…. Nan, un truc dégueux… Relena en bikini [4]… Beurk…. Ca marche…. PAAAAS !!!Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce baka !!!!_

Duo s'était collé au dos de Heero, commençant à le lui frotter avec une grosse éponge naturelle. Heero vira en mode rouge tomate.

-Bah ! Hee-chan t'aimes pas ?

__

-Oh que si, mais si tu pouvais descendre plus bas…. Non Yuy pas de pensée obscène. Raaaaaaaa, le contact de sa peau si douce, aaaah oui !

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn, répondit le japonais encore dans ses pensées

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Iie, répondit-il dans un soupire de bien être

Duo continua son manège dans le dos du japonais sous le regard du français qui n'avait qu'une seul envie: les rejoindre. L'américain jeta un regard vers Trowa.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un massage après ? 

Duo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres sans même se soucir des dégâts qu'il était en train de causer. [5]

-_Hey !Je veux pas que tu parte moi, j'en ai pas fini avec toi_

-Hm

-Je prend ça pour un oui, Tro-chan ^^. _Va falloir que je fasse réviser mon dico Yuienne et Trowanais, il fonctionne plus très bien depuis qu'on est ici_

Trowa lança un regard à Heero du style " c'est chacun son tour ". Duo continua quelques minutes à frotter le dos de Heero puis il alla vers Trowa armé de son éponge pleine de savon. Il lui frotta le dos en mouvement circulaire, faisant par la même occasion fondre un grand brun sous ses douces tortures.

__

-Je comprends pourquoi Heero voulait le garder avec lui…. Huuuum c'est tellement agréable quand c'est lui qui le fait.

Quatre observait ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, un peu intrigué par le comportement bizarre de ses amis. Il sentait des ondes perverses et voyant les 2 pilotes en mode dégèle, il compris bien vite que Duo était la cause de ses ondes. Puis, l'arabe sentit quelque chose effleurer avec douceur sa peau si blanche. Il tourna la tête pour voir Wufei, lui frotter le dos avec une éponge.

-Je me disais que tu en voulais peut-être un, dit simplement le chinois avec un sourire

-Merci, répondit Quatre en rougissant.

__

-Ils sont so cute tout les 2…. Dommage que je sois pas aussi bien entourer -_-°

Duo sentit une main sur la sienne lui prendre l'éponge. Trowa venait de se placer derrière lui et lui avait volé son jouet ^^. Il commençait à faire des caresses des le dos de l'américain qui se mit à ronronner. 

-_Trowa tu vas me le payer de m'avoir devancé sur ce coup là_

Le français sourit à Heero en devinant sa pensée puis reporta son attention sur le chaton qui était totalement en train de se frotter à lui, plus qu'il ne lui frottait le dos avec l'éponge. Duo réveilla alors les hormones du grand brun qui était à peu près calmées. 

__

-Pourvu qu'il ne sente rien… Pourvu qu'il ne sente rien …

Heureusement pour lui, Duo se détacha de lui pour plonger sa tête dans l'eau afin de remouiller ses cheveux. Une fois à la surface, il passa sa main dans les fils de soie qui étaient un peu emmêlé. 

-Raaa, zut, y'a des nœuds. Y'a pas une bonne âme qui voudrais me laver les cheveux, miaula Duo ^^ [6] en mode chibis eyes

-Moi, déclare Quatre. _Avant que les 2 pervers ne lui saute dessus -_-"_

Quatre laissa un Wufei tout seul, son éponge à le main, lançant un regard tout étonné à l'arabe. Celui-ci lui sourit puis pris la main de Duo pour l'emmène un peu plus loin, enfin…. Loin des autres pilotes à l'esprit mal placé.

-Marchi Quatrounet 

L'arabe lui sourit, s'attirant tout de suite, 2 regards réprobateurs du style " tu nous enleves notre jouet". Trowa se rapprocha de Heero et Wufei les rejoint pour ne pas rester seul, de toute façon, la peste nattée était à l'opposé d'eux. L'arabe pris ce qui devait être du shampoing et commença à masser le crâne de Duo de ses doigts si délicat. Puis il passa sur la longueur des cheveux qui était vraiment trop long à son goût.

__

-Je me demande comme il fait tout seul ? Franchement, moi, j'aurais tout coupé ^^

-Merchiiii Quat-chou, miaula Duo.

Duo plongea sous l'eau pour se rincer les cheveux, les laissant onduler à la surface tel les cheveux des sirènes. Il refit surface et commença à les brosser tant bien que mal.

-Keskià Quat' ? demande Duo en le voyant pensif

-Rien, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Quatre se dirigea vers la sorti, pris sa serviette et la noua autour de sa taille.

-Où vas-tu ? Demande Heero le plus froidement possible

-Je vais aller nous chercher à manger.

-Attend, je viens avec toi, fit Wufei en sortant du bain.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller se rhabiller. 

__

-Zut, j'aurais pas du laisser Duo avec…. 

Quatre passa rapidement sa tête pour voir où en étaient les 2 pervers avec leur victime. Il fut surpris que rien ne se passait. Heero et Trowa restaient silencieux tandis que Duo se démêlait les cheveux. Puis il sortit avec le chinois à la recherche de leur repas.

Une fois l'opération de démêlage des cheveux, Duo se dirigea vers sa serviette, la noua autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le rebord du bain. Les 2 glaçons fondus pouvaient alors mater le pâle torse de l'américain. Il redonna un coup de peigne à ses cheveux puis fixa les 2 pilotes encore dans l'eau.

-Quoi ? demande Heero un peu agacé par son regard, _il veut que je lui tienne compagnie_

-Vous comptez sortir à minuit. Bon, moi je vais m'habiller.

Sur ce, il se lève et quitte la salle. Les 2 pilotes regardèrent l'américain sortir avec sa démarche si sexy et ses cheveux mouillés qui lui fouettaient les hanches. Puis ils sortirent aussi, non sans jeter un regard l'un sur l'autre. Une fois habillés, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et virent Duo qui tentait d'organiser les cousins pour que sa nuit sur le… "canapé" soit le plus confortable possible, enfin…. Déjà qu'il était pas organisé du tout, il allait en plus avoir très mal au dos demain matin. ^^. Puis Quatre et Wufei firent irruption dans la chambre avec à manger. 

-Bah ! Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ????

-Je fais mon lit Quat-chan, _parce que 2 méchants veulent me faire souffrir -_-_

-QUOI ???? 

L'arabe regard Heero avec un regard réprobateur.

-Il n'y avait plus de chambre, répondit-il simplement.

Quatre lui lança un regard noir (dans le mesure du possible ) puis empoigna Duo.

-Quat' !!!! Mais….

-On va chercher d'autres cousins, y'en a plein dans notre chambre.

Trowa sourit à la réflexion du blondinet. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami subir les moqueries de Heero. Ils revirent donc avec une autre dizaine de cousins qu'ils rangèrent de façon à ce que Duo puisse avoir une nuit plus confortable. Après cela, ils se mirent à manger, dans le silence pour une fois. Faut dire que Duo aurait eut du mal vu qu'il avait la bouche trèèèès pleine. La cuisine arabe, il adorait ça, surtout les gâteaux ^^. [7]

Puis Quatre et Wufei regagnèrent leur chambre afin de se reposer surtout qu'un certain chinois ne supportait plus un américain bavard. Une fois seuls dans leur chambre, duo lança un regard de chien battu aux 2 pilotes. Trowa s'allongea sur son lit et Heero brancha son portable et commença à pianoter sur le clavier. L'américain du alors s'allonger sur le lit de cousin affreusement inconfortable.

-Pffff, c'est vraiment injuste, marmonne-t-il.

Au bout que quelques minutes, l'américain s'endort, trop fatigué par le voyage pour se soucier du confort de son matelas. Heero lança un regard dans sa direction.

-_Il est vraiment kawaii quand il dort celui-là_

Heero lança un regard à Trowa qui ne dormait pas. Le soldat parfait posa son ordi sur la table de chevet juste assez grande pour lui et se leva. Arriver à la hauteur de l'américain, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Celui-ci remua quand Heero le posa mais il ne se réveilla pas. Le japonais arborait un petit sourire à la vue de cet ange qui dormait. Il prit donc place sur le cousin, recevant en pleine figure une couverture.

-Ce sera mieux avec, dit Trowa avant de se tourner pour dormir.

-Merci.

Heero s'allonge confortablement tandis que Trowa regardait l'ange dormir. Ils sombrèrent tout les 2 dans les bras de Morphée.

****************************************************

Dans le désert, une jeep s'arrête en haut d'une dune, surplombant la ville du Caire. 

-On y est enfin

-C'est pas trop tôt !

La personne qui tenait le volant regarda l'autre avec un petit sourire.

-Tu devrais te réjouir, on va découvrir pas mal de chose ici

-Ouais…. Je l'espère. A moins de ça tourne en aventure mortelle, de tout façon avec toi, je m'attends à tout.

-La vie est une aventure.

La jeep redémarra, se dirigeant vers le Caire, alors que le soleil venait de se cacher derrière les dunes de sable. [8]

****

A suivre

Bon, j'espère que vous aimez Tro-chou et Hee-chan en train de fantasmer sur Duo. Mais qui va gagner ? Les paris sont ouvert ^^

Shi-sama: Moi, je pari huum hum hummm * bâillonné par Law*

Law: T'as pas le droit de le dire

Shi-sama: C'est vrai que je le sais hi hi hi ^^

**************************************

[1] Law : Gaki veut dire Gamin ^^

Shi-sama : Ou morveux !

Law : Raah ! J'étais tout contente de leur apprendre ça !!! è_é

Shi-sama : ^^

[2] Law: J'adooooore cette idée, pas toi ?

Shi-sama: Siiiiiiii, y'aura peut-être un le….

Law: Naaaaan, petite hentai ^^

Shi-sama: C'est pas moi qui fait un Tro-chouchou et un Hee-chan obsédé par Duo

Law: ^^"

[3] Law: Raaaa, les cheveux de Duo, son corps * bave *

Heero & Trowa * regard noir *: Tu dit ?

Law: Euh…. Il est sexy, ne ?

Shi-sama: Grillée ^^

Law: -_- Pitié * chibis eyes *

Heero & Trowa: Pas de quartier ! * cours après Law avec un gun et des couteaux *

[4] Law : J'arrive pas à trouver plus dégueux, si vous avez, je suis preneuse 

Shi-sama: Si, la Réléchose à poil

Law: T'es dingue, je veux pas traumatiser Heero, le pauvre ^^

Shi-sama: ^^°°°

[5] Shi-sama : il est bigleux ou quoi ?

Law: Raaaaa, il est long à ce connecter, tu sais, il a pas le haut débit, l'ASDL est pas fait pour ses quelques neurones

Duo * arrive comme une fleur au milieu de la conversation * : Keskià ? Qui a pas l'ASDL ?

Law & Shi-sama : Rien, laisse tombé -_-"

Duo: ????

[6] Duo : Ah bon, je miaule

Law: Vi ^^

Shi-sama: Une nouvelle race de chat est née

Duo: Nan mais…. Chui pas un animal

Law: Mais t'es Kawaii comme ça ^^ Et pi, j'aime bien te faire comme ça

Shi-sama : DuoNeko ou NekoDuo ? ^^

[7] Law: Raaa, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche

[8] Shi-sama: T'es chiante, tu pourrais dire qui c'est, ne ?

Law: Naaan, je vais les faire mariner et toi avec ^^

Shi-sama: Un p'tit indice, pleeeeeaaaase * mode chibis eyes *

Law: Ben….. Raa, je peux pas résister, si y'a du Yuri c'est que….

Shi-sama: C'est 2 femmes !

Law: Voui, c'est tout ce que tu sauras ^^

**************************************

Shi-sama : Bon, laissez lui un review, elle a quand même bien bossé.

Law: Mici ^^


	3. Les rues du Caire

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing et ????? et ??????? Donc cross over 

****

Genre : Donc il y aura de l'aventure, romance ( Yaoi bien sûr et peut-être Yuri ), suspense, humour, POV (enfin, on verra), OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai ^^) et puis je verrais.

****

Couples : Bon, vous avez du remarquer que 2 pervers cours après Duo ^^

****

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages que j'utilise pour le moment n'est à moi

****

Ch'tite note : Je suis contente qu'ils y ai des reviews pur cette cata que je suis en train de faire.

****

Kaory: Tu vote pour un 1x2x3 !!! Mais…. Tu verra ^^. Je crois bien que tu touche le poteau rose. Et moi je m'amuse avec ses trois là 

****

Squallinou : T'es la seul à vouloir savoir mais je crois que tu va devoir attendre un peu….. De touts façon, quand tu sauras, tu va me tuer * se planque derrière Duo * J'ai essaye un amour à trois même si j'ai beaucoup hésité au début, on verra bien comment ça va tourner. En tout cas, merci, voici la suite.

****

Hathor Barton: Je peux pas résister à tes chbis eyes tout mouillées et c'est ce que je voulais faire, un coupla à trois je précise ^^. Ne meur pas tout de suite sinon tu pourra pas lire la suite et j'aurais plus ma petite Hat-chan ^_^.

****

Christine : Court review mais ça fais plaisir, voici la suite ^^

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages.

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-3-

Les rues du Caire 

Le lendemain matin, le français sentit 2 bras autour de sa taille. 

__

-Merde, qui est le con qui…

Il se retourne et vois Heero, coller à lui, en train de dormir comme un bébé. ^^.

__

-Il est vraiment mignon comme ça.

C'est le moment que choisit le japonais pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec 2 émeraudes qui le fixait. 

-C'était vraiment horrible de dormir sur ses foutus cousins, lâche-t-il comme excuse.

-Vraiment ! Et tu as mieux dormi ici ?

Heero lui fit un grand sourire et approcha ses lèvres de celle du français. 

BBBBBOOOUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM  
Heero se retourna vivement et vit Duo, étalé par terre. Il se détacha des bras du français pour voir 2 améthystes embrumés s'ouvrir, surpris. [1]

-AAAAIIIEEEUUUUHHHH -_-

Trowa esquiva un sourire et voyant l'américain qui était tout décoiffé, au sol avec un drap entortillé autour de lui. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que je…. J'ai dormis dans ton lit ? Fit-il à Heero.

-Hn _Raa, il est chiant et tellement kawaii_

Celui-ci se leva et pris son laptop avant de commencer à pianoter dessus. 

-Merchi Hee-chan, fit Duo en s'accrochant au cou du japonais.

-Hn Baka ! _Qu'il me lâche ou je le viole sur place_

-Moi aussi, ze t'aimeuh ^^ _Qu'il est gentil mon Hee-chan_

Trowa se leva à son tour et s'habille. Duo se décolle de Heero et l'imite. 

-Vous comptez aller où ?

-Faire du repérage, voir si Oz est là et…. _L'emmèner dans un coin sombre pour…_[2]

-…Visiter, finit Duo avec un grand sourire

Heero le regarda d'un air " t'aurais jamais du emmèner Duo avec toi ". Le français sortit de la pièce avec l'américain sur ses talons. 

-Où vous allez ? Demande Wufei en les voyant sortir de la chambre.

-_Nous suicider_

-On va faire du repérage et un peu de tourisme pour ma part, réponds l'américain tout joyeux.

-Faite pas de bêtise, lâche Wufei

-Koua t'es jaloux Wuffinou

L'américain tira la langue au chinois et pris le bras de Trowa pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-C'EST WUFEI, MAXWELL, crie-t-il alors que les 2 autres sont dehors.

-On va par où ?

-De ce côté. 

Trowa montrait la droite. Il y avait pas mal de monde, même un matin et même par cette chaleur à mourir. Ils parcourent les rues pendant un petit moment, laissant leurs pas les guider à travers les rues bomdées de monde. Duo avait les yeux qui traînaient partout mais il se stoppa net.

-Quoi ? _Il a pas finit de faire ça, je vais finir pas m'énerver mon ange._

Duo lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans une rue adjacente assez sombre.

__

-Hein ! Ne me dite pas qu'il a des pensées encore plus obscène que les mienne.

-Trowa, ils sont là

Le grand brun regarde alors les soldats de Oz passer dans la rues, comme de parfait inconnus, se mêlant à la population.

__

-Je me disait bien aussi.

-On fait quoi ? Demande Duo soudainement très sérieux.

-On va prévenir les autres. _Même si l'envie de te violer est plus grande. Raaa, merde, on pourrais pas juste…._

Duo sort de sa cachette, observant les ozzies en train de partir. Trowa lui emboîte le pas, à sans plus grand dam. 

__

-Bon, je peux au moins me dire que j'ai pu mater son beau petit cul tout le long de cette matinée.

Duo le ramène assez vite à l'hôtel, monte les marches tout aussi vite et ouvre la porte.

-Ils sont ici.

-Qui ? demande quatre

-Oz, répondit Trowa en poussant l'américain dedans la chambre et en refermant la porte.

-Oz ? Vous savez où il loge ? Demande Heero très intéressé.

-Non, mais on peut les filer, il ne sont pas très loin, fit Duo avec un sourire shinigamique.

-Ok, Duo et moi on va les filer, Trowa, quatre et Wufei, voyez ce dont on aura besoin pour aller jusqu'à cette pyramide.

-Pyramide ????? reprend Duo plus qu'abasourdi.

-Je t'expliquerais en route.

Le japonais saisit le poignet de Duo et l'entraîne dehors. Ils voient alors quelques agent de Oz sortir d'un bar et repartir. Ils se mettent à les suivre, sans se faire remarquer. Heero expliqua à Duo que le manuscrit de Nephtys était dans une pyramide encore inexploré. L'américain paru un peu réticent à cette idée, disant qu'il voulait pas finir avec les momies. Mais les ozzies se divisèrent en 2 groupes. Duo suivit le premier et Heero le second. 

Duo suivit le groupe d'ozzies jusqu'à un petit hôtel miteux où il aperçu le Lieutenant Noin.

-Zeck ne doit pas être loin, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Bon, retour à l'hôtel.

Duo fit chemin inverse afin de trouver Heero mais il ne le vit point. Il décida de rentrer seul à l'hôtel, se disant que le soldat parfait trouverait bien son chemin.

****************************************

Heero suivit le groupes d'ozzies, aussi silencieux qu'un félin à l'affût. Ceux-ci était venu dans une baraque miteuse et quelques minutes après, ils font demi tour, par où ils était venu. 

-S'ils vont là-bas, Duo doit savoir où est leur hôtel.

Heero s'approcha discrètement de la baraque en ruine. Il examina l'intérieur. Rien. Il décida donc de faire marche arrière, revenant bredouille. Il vit alors une tresse se balader derrière une personne.

-DUO !

Mais la personne avançait, semblant ne pas entendre son appel. Heero se mit à courir et une fois à la bonne hauteur, il tira sur la natte.

-ESPECE DE BAKA, REPONDS QUAND ON TE….… parle, acheva doucement Heero

Il avait un 9mm pointé sur le front. 

-Lâche ça tout de suite, fit la personne d'un ton menaçant

-Désolé, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un, débita très vite le japonais.

D'habitude, c'était lui qui pointait une arme sur le front de l'américain mais là, cela faisait tout drôle de se savoir en position de dominé. Il lâcha la natte sans plus tarder.

-Merci. 

-Allez, on y va, fit l'autre personne. Désolée pour le dérangement 

Elle lui fit un signe amical du style " désolé mon amie est une nerveuse" et elles disparurent derrière un bâtiment. [3] Heero se décida à repartir en direction du l'hôtel, un peu déboussolé par ces 2 femmes qui l'avait pris au dépourvu. Elle ressemblait à Duo avec sa tresse. Le japonais repris sa route, trouvait avec un peu de difficulté l'hôtel car les rues se ressemblaient toutes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il eut un accueil pas plus chaleureux que cette folle qui lui avait pointé un 9 mm.

-Alors ? Demande Wufei.

-Rien de mon côté, Duo ?

-Je sais où est leur hôtel, dit-il tout triomphant.

-Et pour le matériel d'exploration, demande Heero à Quatre.

-On aura tout pour après demain.

-Ok

-Bon, si on allait manger, je meurs de faim.

-Toi et ton estomac, gremolla Wufei

-J'ai même repéré un petit resto sympa ce matin.

__

-Ca m'étonne même pas de lui, depuis qu'il a goûté à ma cuisine arabe, il adore ça

-C'est ok, on y va, lâche Heero

-YOUPIE

-Mais c'est parce que tu as été plus efficace que moi que je te fais cette fleur.

-Merchi Hee-chan 

Duo sauta littéralement au cou du japonais.

__

-Mais quel con, s'il me lâche pas rapidement, je ne répond plus de rien.

Trowa attrape Duo par la taille et le met sur son épaule puis le petit groupe se met en route pour le resto. Une fois dedans, deviner qui il trouve ?

-Zeck, murmure Heero

-Shit, moi qui voulais….

Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Heero lui posa une main sur la bouche, réalisant après coup que son geste qui lui fit toucher les lèvres si douces de l'américain. 

-Vous voulez une table Messieurs ?

-Oui, mais dans le fond si c'est possible, répond Quatre avec un grand sourire.

Les pilotes furent donc installés, loin de Zeck, mais tout de même assez près pour entendre des brides de conversations. Le repas fut donc des plus enrichissant. La pyramide était bien celle qu'ils avaient prévu de visiter et ils connaissaient désormais le moyen d'y entrer. Il avait appris que Zeck lancerait ses recherches que dans 1 semaines, ce qui leurs laissait le temps pour agir. 

Les ozzies furent les premiers à partir du resto.

-Aaah c'était délicieux, laisse échapper Duo

-Oui, mais surtout très intéressant, ajoute Heero avec un petit sourire.

-Voui, mais moi, j'aime pas cette mission, repris l'américain.

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est plutôt facile comme truc à faire, argumente Wufei

-Oui, mais on ne sort pas si facilement d'une pyramide.

-C'est vrai, Duo a raison, continue Quatre. C'est un vrai labyrinthe qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Bah! C'est rien, on s'en sortira les doigts dans le nez, comme d'hab, fit le chinois.

Duo restait perplexe. A vrai dire, il y avait peu de moment où il était sérieux. Mais cette histoire de pyramide semblait le perturber. [4] Ils payèrent l'adition et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. La fin de la journée se finit par des plans en tout genre, la révision détaillée de tout ce qui leur fallait. Après un petit tour au bain, tous regagnèrent leur chambre. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn _raaa, non, pas tes petits yeux de cockers_

-Je peut redormir dans le lit * mode chibis eyes *

-Hn _Pfff, comment lui résister, il est si beau_

-Merchi _L'est gentil mon Heero_

Et re-belote, Duo lui saute au cou.

-Baka ! _Si tu pouvais évite de me sauter dessus, ça m'arrangerais_

-Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh.

__

-Mais moi, je te veux, c'est différent

Duo se vautra dans le lit, maintenant à lui. Il mit quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Heero continuait de taper les infos sur la mission, lorsque 2 bras entourèrent ses épaules.

-Trowa ?

-Hm ?

-Je dois finir le rapport.

Le français se retira.

-Tant pis, tu dormiras sur les cousins cette nuit.

Heero esquiva un sourire et ferma son laptop. Il se lève, regarde l'ange noir qui dormait puis le français. 

-Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à dormir avec lui ?

-Certainement pas.

Le grand brun tira Heero jusqu'à lui, l'allongeant sur le lit. Il le rapprocha de lui, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser, tendre et doux qui se fit de plus en plus passionné. Puis Trowa tourna le dos à Heero.

-T'es méchant

-Bonne nuit Heero !

-Je l'aurais avant toi, murmure le japonais à son oreille.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, réponds Trowa

****

A suivre

Voili, la première approche de Heero avec mes 2 copines plutôt…… Explosive, ne ? ^^ Naaan je vous dirais pas qui c'est ^_____^. J'espère que ça vous plait. Laissez-moi un petit review car j'en ai déjà pas beaucoup et sinon, je vous prive de la suite niarkniarkniark * regard sadique *

**************************************

[1] Heero & Trowa : LAAAWWW

Law: Quoi ? ^^ * air super innocent *

Heero: Tu aurais pas pu nous laisser aller jusqu'au bout

Trowa: Voui, et rajouter Duo au milieu 

Shi-sama: Oh yes oh yes ^____________^

Law: HENTAI -_-''

Shi-sama : Hum ! C'est quand même TOI l'autrice ! *regard accusateur*

[2] Law: Rooo, Trowa prend de l'avance

Heero: Ouaih, mais pas pour longtemps * pointe son gun sur Law *

Law: Gloups ^^°°°°

[3] Duo : C'est qui ces filles ?

Law: Je te le dirais pas la la la la ^^

G-boys: Ca nous dit rien qui vaille -_- °

Shi-sama : Mwa je sais qui c'est, na na na na nè-reuh !

[4] Shi-sama: Moi j'en connais 2 autres qui sont perturbés des hormones

Les 2 concernés : -_- ° 

**************************************


	4. Expédition dans le désert

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing et ????? et ??????? Donc cross over 

****

Genre : Aventure, romance (Yaoi,Yuri), suspense, humour, OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai ^^)

****

Couples : Bon, vous avez du remarque que 2 pervers courent après Duo ^^ et pis futur 4x5

****

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages que j'utilise pour le moment n'est à moi, ce qui est bien dommage -_-

****

Ch'tite note : 

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages.

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-4-

Expédition dans le désert

Heero fut le premier levé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Duo le voit avec Trowa. Il était assis sur le côté du lit qui lui offrait une superbe vue sur….

__

-Qu'il est kawaii comme ça, si seulement j'arrivais… 

C'est alors que Duo remua, laissant le drap tomber à terre, ce qui découvrit son torse.

__

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, il est vraiment …

Deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux du japonais. Il en connaissait bien le propriétaire.

-Il est interdit de mater, murmura-t-il

-T'avais qu'à pas dormir, réplique Heero en retirant la main du français.

Le soldat parfait [1] se leva pour reprendre son laptop et pianoter dessus. Trowa se contenta de se rallonger de tel manière à avoir une vur sur Duo et Heero. Le départ pour la pyramide était prévu pour cette fin d'après-midi, autrement dit, Duo était nettement plus mignon maintenant que dans plusieurs heures. Trowa savait par avance qu'il aurait à supporter ses plaignades [2]. L'américain finit par ouvrir un œil.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Il s'étira à la façon d'un félin et bailla tellement il avait du mal à se lever.

-'Morning

-Bonjour, répondit Trowa

Heero ne répondit rien, seuls les clapotis du clavier se faisaient entendre.

-_Raaa, il est encore sur son fichu laptop. Tiens, Trowa est… Waouh, il est vachement bien foutu_ * rougit un peu *

Puis Duo se dirigea vers le Perfect Soldier dans l'intention d'avoir plus d'info sur la journée qui les attendait.

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn !

-C'est quand qu'on va chercher le bibelot de ses cheeeeeeeers mads ? ^^

-Aujourd'hui

-QUOI !!!!!!!!!! On va…… _Mourir de chaud dans le désert T_T_

L'américain perdit sa bonne humeur bien vite à cette annonce, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Trowa.

-Bon, beeeen…. Je vais au bain !

Duo comptait s'éclipser au plus vite de cette chambre muette lorsque l'un des deux muets dit :

-Attend-moi !

Surpris par ce bruit inhabituel ^^, Duo regarda Trowa qui s'était levé et avait pris ses affaires.

__

-Tu vas me le payer Trowa

Le grand brun suivit le natté en adressant un grand sourire au japonais qui lui aurait bien lancer son laptop si précieux dans la figure. Duo ouvrait la marche.

__

-Ce que j'aime quand tes cheveux fouettent tes hanches, si seulement ils pouvaient fouetter autre chose

-Je trouve qu'ils agissent bizarrement les 2 Ice-man ses derniers temps !!

Duo arriva au bain et constata qu'ils étaient les seuls. Il se déshabilla bien vite et sauta dans le bain ( qui ressemble plus à une piscine mais bon ^^°°° ). Trowa y entra avec calme, laissant son pale torse à la vue de l'américain qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

__

-Raaa Bon sang !!! Trowa est super sexy et mon Hee-chan est…… Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'arriverais jamais à choisir

Il se secoue la tête mentalement. Puis il plonge sa tête sous l'eau, refaisant sortir juste sa tête.

__

-Comment faire quand on est attiré par 2 personnes ? Je peux pas leur demander : Hey ! On fait un ménage à 3, ça vous tente ?

Duo pris un air déconfit et une grosse goutte qui lui tombait derrière la tête.

__

-Mauvaise idée

Il disparut sous l'eau en désespoir de cause, essayant vainement de se vider l'esprit. Il refit surface sous le regard interrogateur du français. Duo rougit furieusement mais un bruit attira leur attention. Quelqu'un venait lui aussi au bain.

-Hee-chan ! Tu bosses plus ?

La seul réponse qu'il eut ce fut un regard noir adressé à Trowa. Décidément, Duo ne comprenait plus du tout le comportement bizarre de ses 2 compagnons.

__

-Il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps pour nous rejoindre !

Heero rentra dans l'eau mais il se prit une serviette mouillée en pleine figure, suivit d'une autre pour Trowa.

-Ah ah ah ah Si vous voyiez votre tête les gars ^__________________^

Les 2 garçons se regardèrent avec une drôle d'arrière pensée ^^. Puis, ils lancèrent un regard noir à Duo qui savait bien ce qui l'attendait s'il déclarait la guerre. Il commença lentement à s'esquiver par la sortie mais Heero le rattrapa sans problème par la taille.

-Hee-chan… Je…. J'ai quelque chose à faire, tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le japonais lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

-Ne le noie pas, ça serait dommage, lança Trowa avec un sourire

Heero lui répondit par ce même sourire alors que Duo remontait à la surface, respirant bruyamment

-Tu…. Es…. Missaaaaant _

-Hn. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner _dans la chambre se soir ^^_

-Quoi !?! crie Duo _Je m'attend au pire ^^'''_ Et je devrais faire quoi ? demande-t-il méfiant

Heero eut un large sourire aux lèvres.

__

-Aie ! C'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès mauvais signe si le Soldat Parfait sourit

-Je vais en discuter avec Trowa

Heero se dirige vers le français sous le regard médusé de l'américain. Duo les regarda se parler puis Trowa se retourna vers lui

__

-NNNNAAAAAANNNNNNNN Pitié, faite que ce soit pas un truc tordu T_T

-Tu sera notre larbin pendant toute la durée de la mission jusqu'à…. [3]

-Jusqu'à ?????? Répète Duo paniqué

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on en ai marre, finit Heero _Et vu que ça n'arrivera pas ^^_

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité CA ?? Bon, je sais 2 serviettes mouillées volantes T_T

L'américain se diriga lentement vers la sortie, essayant de digérer le fait qu'il allait devoir obéir à Heero et Trowa.

-Tu vas où ? Interroge Heero avec un petit sourire

-Bah ! Je sors, ça se vois pas !

-Qui t'a dit de sortir ? 

Duo pousse un soupire et re-rentre dans l'eau en boudant, s'avouant vaincu à son petit jeu, allant vers ses 2 " maîtres" ^^ Sans attendre et avec un sourire sadique, Heero lui tendit une éponge signe qu'il voulait que l'américain lui frotte le dos.

__

-Raaaa, le pire des choses qui devait arriver arriva. Je suis le larbin du Grand Yuy et ce… Pour un temps indéterminé BOUH ! -. En plus, il est missant avec mwa.

-C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir enfin Duo à ma merci ^^

Duo commença sa "pénible" tâche c'est à dire, frotter le dos de Mr Yuy

__

-Grrrr, il le fait vraiment bien. Tiens, Trowa me lance un regard que je traduirais par…hum… Tu exagères ^^

-C'est bon ?

-Hai ! Je crois qu'il y a un jaloux

Et hop, un petit sourire naquit aux lèvres du Perfect Hentai, décidément, il est en forme Heero ^^ Duo changea de cible tout en grommelant un " C'est pô juste"

__

-Raaaaaa, chuis sûr qu'il en profite pour me ridiculiser mon Hee-chan _ Je crois qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas…. Snif !

L'américain arriva vers le français qui resta impassible et se laissa faire. C'est alors que Heero sortit du bain sans prévenir et les laissa tout les deux.

__

-Bah ! Il va sûrement rejoindre son fichu laptop

Trowa attrapa le poignet de Duo alors qu'il remontait l'éponge vers sa nuque

-Hein !! _Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ?_

-Tu peux arrêter _Bien que je voudrais plus_

-Ah ! Euh… Mici Tro ^^ _Je me demande ce qui lui prend !!!_

Duo laissa tomber l'éponge dans l'eau qui se remplit vite avant de sombrer au fond du bain. Instinctivement, il laissa retomber ses bras sur le torse de Trowa, posant sa tête sur son épaule droite.

__

-Raaaa l'con, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ???

-Tu l'as aidé pour cette idée stupide ?

-Non, c'est son idée

-_Ouais, bah l'aurais pu en avoir une autre -_-_

Duo se détacha du français pour passer devant lui et défaire se tresse mais en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux dorés, il se retrouva confronté à des…. Nœuds ^^

-Raaa, Shit !

Trowa eut un petit sourire et attrapa les cheveux de Duo avant qu'il n'en arrache les nœuds

-Tiens !

Duo lui tendit le peigne qu'il avait pris pour défaire ses cheveux. Le grand brun le prit puis commença lentement à défaire chaque nœuds.

__

-Ils sont si doux… Je me demande comment il fait ? Cela fait longtemps que j'aurais tout coupé moi

-Heureusement que mon Tro-chou est là ^^

Trowa mit au moins 5 minutes avant de venir à bout des nœuds. Il effleura doucement la peau de Duo, lui rappelant ô combien il le désirait. Il savait bien que Heero appréciait beaucoup Duo mais seulement, il avait du mal à le lui montrer, ils se lançaient toujours des défis auquel le japonais s'empressait de répondre puissance 10 au lieux de se montrer plus tendre.

-Merci Tro ^^

Trowa esquiva un petit sourire alors que Duo en avait un de 3 km collé au visage. L'américain se dirige vers la sortie avec des allures de nymphe, ses longs cheveux formant une traîne derrière lui, ses mains fines et blanches qui effleurait la surface de l'eau.

__

-Non, n'y pense pas, n'y pen…

Mais c'était trop tard. Trowa avait que trop bien réagi à la vue de Duo. Rouge de honte, il se calla contre le mur, fixant le plafond devenu soudainement trèèèèèèèèèèèès intéressant, en prenant un semblant d'air détaché.

-Bah o_o Tu sors pas ?

-Hn, j'arrive après

Duo haussa les épaules et sorti

__

-Bizarre ! Il était tout rouge ??? en tout cas, il fait des merveilles avec mes cheveux ^___^

Duo se les sécha rapidement puis il refit sa tresse. Il s'habilla et monta dans leur chambre, se demandant bien pourquoi Trowa restait autant de temps dans le bain. Il rentra dans la chambre sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Résultat, l'américain se retrouva le nez collé à la moquette.

-AIEUUUH !!!

Duo s'assit vite en se massant le nez, regardant le nombre impressionnant de baluchon qui jonchait le sol.

-Duo, ça va ?

Quatre se précipita pour aider son ami à se relever

-Mouais ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Nos provisions, répondit le blond

-Bah ! On part pas pour des mois quand même?!! Fit Duo presque paniqué

-Si, trancha Heero

__

-Gloups !!

Le japonais lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à l'américain.

__

-Oh ! Shit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ????? Bah ! Je m'attend au pire -_-

Quatre regarda Heero avec surprise. Le japonais se retourna sur son laptop.

-Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Heero ???

-Bah…..

Duo prend le bras de Quatre et le tire en dehors de la chambre.

-Je dois être le larbin de Heero et Trowa jusqu'à la fin de la mission

-Pardon ! Fit le blond avec les yeux comme des soucoupes. Mais…. Pourquoi ?

-Bah ! Cherche pas, je les ai encore enquiquiné

Quatre regarda le visage désespéré de son meilleur ami. Il savait bien que Duo avait un penchant pour les 2 pilotes et que être leur larbin ne fera que le torturer davantage. 

__

-"C'est Bizarre que Trowa fasse de Duo son larbin, je suis sûr que c'est une idée Yuyienne "

Le grand brun arriva en haut de l'escalier et quatre lui lança un regard réprobateur. Trowa ne comprit pas le pourquoi du regard méchant de l'ange de la bande mais il se rappela bien vite la chose quand on entendit un :

-DUO !

__

-Et shit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

L'américain adresse un sourire d'excuse aux 2 pilotes et rentra dans la chambre d'où le japonais avait "tendrement" crié son nom

__

-Ce que j'aime qu'il soit à mes ordres

-Quoi ! Râla le natté

-Tu veux bien descendre tout ses ballots jusqu'à nos chevaux qui sont à l'écurie de l'hôtel, fit-il d'un ton neutre

-TOUS !!!!!

-Hn

Heero ne détacha pas son regard du laptop que Duo aurait bien détruit à coup de ballot ^^

__

-Une fois de retour de cette mission, Foi de Shinigami, je me vengerais

Il prit à contre cœur 2 ballots et ressortit de la chambre. Il se retrouva face à 3 paires d'yeux interrogateurs. Lui Duo Maxwell, celui qui prépare jamais rien pour les missions et qui laisse ce privilège à Yuy ou Winner était en train de donner un coup de patte.

-B'jour Wuffy, fit-il morose en passant devant eux.

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait Maxwell !!! Demande le chinois plus que surpris

-Il descend les ballots de provision, répondit Quatre avec un regard noir

Le blond entra dans la chambre, un peu sur les nerfs.

-Heero ! T'as pas honte de te servir de Duo pour ça !

-Hn, il nous aide pour une fois, au lieu de glander

-Mouais ! Fit le blond pas très convaincu

-Donc faut aider Maxwell ?

Heero ne répondit rien. Il fit apparaître un plan sur l'écran de son ordi

-Quatre, tu veux bien m'aider pour la trajectoire, vu que tu connais bien le désert.

-Bien sûr

Le blond lança un regard au chinois pour lui dire d'aider au transport des ballot. Celui-ci s'exécuta tandis que Trowa se contenta de ressembler les affaires de ses 2 compagnons de chambre, sachant bien sûr qu'aucun ne le fera. Heero était bien trop occupé à préparer la mission et embêter l'américain et Duo…..Il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de le faire tout court. C'est à ce moment là que le natté réapparut dans la chambre.

__

-Raaaaaaaaa, je hais les escaliers…… Et je hais Heero et ses idées

L'américain regarda désespéramment les autres balluchons qui n'attendaient que lui.

__

-Bon, cette fois j'en prend 4 pour aller plus vite

Et hop, il prend 4 ballots sous le regard moqueur de Heero. Duo commença à prendre les escaliers lorsque subitement 2 poids se retirèrent de ses mains.

-Hein ! Tro…

-Essaye pas d'en faire trop

Le français était derrière lui et venait de prend le poids en plus.

-Thanks Tro-chan, fit-il avec un grand sourire [4]

-Hn

Et ils descendirent tout les 2. Cette action fut répétée au moins 5 fois avec 3 personnes pour descendre les provisions. Mais Heero ne leur laissa pas le temps de souffler car il voulait prendre de l'avance sur Oz.

__

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'en peux plus -_-

Avant 12h, ils étaient en selle sur des chevaux alezans. Heero paya l'hôtel et Quatre prit la tête du groupe. Ils quittèrent la ville sans rencontrer de soldats de Oz. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue, une vaste étendue de sable à la couleur miel, formant des dunes toutes jumelles les unes aux autres.

Le blond commença à le diriger dans cette océan uniforme, sachant parfaitement où il allait alors que ses compagnons se croyait perdus. Au bout d'une heure, un gargouillis se fit entendre.

-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm

-On mangera une fois à la pyramide, répondit Heero

-Mais je tiendrais jamais jusqu'à cette putain de pyramideuuuuhh

-Arrête de te plaindre Maxwell. T'es pas le seul à avoir faim.

Le petit groupe continua d'avancer, malgré les appels désespérés du ventre du natté. Sous le soleil de plomb, ils avancèrent encore et toujours, face à des dunes dorées s'étendant encore à perte de vue si bien qu'on semblait déjà les avoir rencontrer. Quatre restait concentré et les guidait tel un fils du sable.

__

-Aaahhh ! Je… Je vois trouble _ …. Je me sens pas vraiment bien !!!

Duo commençait à tanguer sur son cheval, se balançant d'un côté puis de l'autre à demi conscient. Soudain, l'américain bascula sur le côté mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par des bras. L'américain ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour voir son sauveur.

-Tro…wa !

Le grand brun attacha les rêne du cheval de l'américain à sa selle puis il cala Duo dans ses bras de la manière la plus confortable possible. Celui-ci se bouina contre lui, à bout de force et vraiment affaiblit. Heero lança un regard au français, inquiet pour Duo.

-Ca va aller, mais trouvez cette foutue pyramide

Le japonais ralenti l'allure de son cheval pour rejoindre le français. Duo était blottit contre lui semblait s'être endormi. Il effleura sa joue et murmura:

-Gomen ne

Puis il donna un coup de talon et s'éloigna pour aider Quatre. Trowa sourit face au comportement du japonais. Heero rejoignit Quatre qui s'arrêta brusquement. 

-Attendez moi ici _J'espère que c'est bien cela_

Le blond fit galoper son cheval sur une courte distance, juste de quoi monter en haut de la dune suivant.

-_Elle est là_ Venez ! la pyramide n'est plus très loin !

Les 4 pilotes rejoignirent le blond et virent enfin la pyramide, non loin de là en contrebas. Ils continuèrent doucement à se rendre vers la pyramide. Arrivés à sa base, Heero aida Trowa à descendre Duo toujours endormi. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras puis s'assit sur les rochers qui composaient la base de la pyramide gardant contre lui son précieux fardeau. Duo émergea doucement et fut surpris de se retrouver dans les bras du japonais.

-Hee-chan ? 

-Gomen ne Duo _Raaa je l'ai dis_

Le Perfect Soldier baissa la tête, vraiment peiné de ce qui était arrivé à Duo par sa faute.

-Je veux bien accepter tes excuses à une condition _Héhé il ne peut pas me refuser ça ^^_

-Ah oui ! Mais tu n'as pas de condition à me donner je te rappelle que…

L'américain fit une mine de gaki kawaii avec ses chibis eyes.

-D'accord, dit-la, ta condition stupide

Duo sourit, ce qui troubla le japonais. Puis il se rapprocha de sa victime pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du japonais. Heero resta sur le cul et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Duo sourit devant la réaction de Heero puis il se leva rapidement, se détachant du brun sans problème. L'américain se dirigea vers les autres et sauta au coup du français.

-Mici Tro ^_______^ 

-Hn. Duo descend et assis-toi

-Voui ^^ _J'adore quand on s'occupe de mwa_

Le natté s'assit de suite, jetant un regard à Heero qui revenait parmi eux les pommettes légèrement rosies ^^

__

-Hihihi j'l'ai bien eu mon Hee-chan !

-Tiens

Trowa tendit à Duo son repas.

-Que ça !!!! Crie-t-il en voyant le pauvre contenu de son assiette

-Oui, on a pas le choix pour le moment, trancha Wufei. Tu vas devoir manger normalement, glouton 

-HEY ! J'ai besoin de force mwa _

-Mange déjà ça , fit Quatre avec un ton réconfortant

__

-Mouais, ça va pas me rassasier. C'est un truc pour les moineaux, je veux à manger DE LA VRAI NOURRITURE _

L'américain mangea en un rien de temps son repas.

-J'ai faim !

-Tiens, fit Heero en lui tendant ce qui d'après Quatre était le "dessert"

-Mici ^^ _C'est fout tout ce que je peux avoir quand je le fais culpabiliser_

Trowa observa en silence le manège du natté qui avait que trop bien fait craquer Yuy. En voyant que Duo avait encore faim et s'apprêtait à dire sa phrase fétiche, il lui tendit le dit "dessert" qui ne l'attirait vraiment pas

-Thanks Tro

-De rien _Je ne veux pas que tu tombes encore dans les pommes… Et moi malade._

Duo mangea le "dessert". De toute façon, son estomac résistait à toutes les épreuves.

-Et comment on va faire pour rentrer dans cette pyramide ? Demande Duo

-C'est là notre problème, répondit Heero calmement. On ne sait pas où elle est

-Tu savais pas que l'entrée d'une pyramide est un passage secret ? Enchaîne Duo. J'ai pas envie de mourir au soleil alors on devrait s'activer

-Et tu nous proposes quoi ? Môssieur le spécialiste des pyramides ? Fit ironique Wufei

-Huum * tire la langue * Bah, on a qu'a faire le tour déjà.

Heero lui lança un regard intrigué.

__

-Comment il sait tout ça ???

Ils finirent par faire ce que disait l'américain, meilleure idée que celle de se dessécher au soleil. Les 5 pilotes firent le tour de l'immense triangle, Duo gravit quelques marches pour être en hauteur ainsi que Heero. Trowa était en dessous et Quatre et Wufei se contentaient du sol.

__

-Tiens, y'a des rochers qui ont bougé sous mon passage !

Duo fit volte-face sous le regard intrigué de Trowa qui ralentit l'allure.

-WOUAP !

-Duo !

L'américain venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux. Heero accourut à l'endroit où était l'américain quelques secondes avant.

-AIEUH !

Ce cri s'échappa du trou et prouvât aux autres pilotes que le natté était en vie. Le japonais commença à retirer des pierres avec l'aide du français. Ils firent apparaître une entrée. Duo se trouvait entre 2 minces couloir, couvert de poussière.

-Merci pour l'entrée Maxwell

-Y'a pas d'quoi. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur mwa ce genre de truc ? _

-Parce que tu attires les ennuis comme un aimant, lâcha Heero en l'aidant à se relever.

-Maieuh ! C'est pô vrai d'abord, réplique-t-il avec un moue boudeuse.

-Bon, en tout cas, on a l'entrée, résuma Quatre. [5]

Trowa et Wufei attachèrent les chevaux afin de pouvoir les retrouver à la sortie. Duo restait devant et regardait le long couloir sombre.

__

-Brrrr ça me fait froid dans le dos

Le français tandis une lampe torche à l'américain qui s'en saisit comme si ça vie en dépendait.

__

-Il est nerveux et ne semble pas vraiment aimer cet endroit

-On y va ? interroge Heero à l'intention des autres

-Hn

-Bon, alors Quatre et moi on ouvre la marche, Wufei et Duo au milieu et Trowa tu fermes la marche. Des questions ?

-Voui ! On est obligé de…. Je pourrais vous attendre dehors, tenta-t-il avec une petite voix

Heero le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'il devait abandonner son idée de rester au grand air.

__

-Ze veux pas y aller _;;;;; Elle me fait peur cette pyramide 

Quatre et Heero rentrèrent dans la pyramide suivit de près par le chinois. Duo resta devant à les regarder s'éloigner dans le trou noir. Ses améthystes avait un air affolé. Trowa le poussa doucement en avant et l'américain commence à avancer avec des allures d'automate.

************************************************************

En haut d'une dune, une jeep attend, à l'abri des regards.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour le manuscrit, demande la jeune femme qui est assise au siège passager

-Ouais, mais ils n'y connaissent rien, ça se voit. On le trouvera avant eux.

Une sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la conductrice. 

-Et pi, il faut y aller avant les autres clowns qui sont là-bas.

-Oui, car ils sont majoritaires en nombre

La jeep démarra faisant un raffut qu'on ne pouvait qu'entendre trèèès facilement. Elles garèrent la jeep non loin des chevaux avant de s'équiper de sac à dos avec tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur. Puis la conductrice jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit groupe de soldat qui n'avait pas avancer avec leur venue soudaine.

__

-Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que des militaires foutent ici ?

************************************************************

-C'était une bonne idée de les suivre Zeck

Le grand blond sourit au sergent qui est a ses côtés

-Noin, je t'avais dit que ses gamins nous y conduiraient

-Le seul problème, ce sont ses deux femmes

-Non, il semblerait qu'elles soient des archéologues, vu leurs équipement, laissons les agir à notre place. ^^

Il regarda les 2 femmes entrer dans la pyramide avant de donner l'ordre

-On y va

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

****

A suivre

**************************************

[1] Shi-sama : Euh… Plus si parfait que ça

Law : Je sais mais je voulais pas réutiliser le japonais ou Heero

Shi-sama : T'avais qu'à dire le pervers n°1 ^^

Law : Mouais ^^°°°°

[2] Shi-sama : Ses "plaignades " ???? 

Law : Vi, je viens d'inventer ce mot, il te plait ?^__^

Shi-sama : Bah, déjà que t'as réinventé l'orthographe... ^^

Law : ^^°°°

[3] Heero: Ca s'est quelque chose que j'aime ^^

Duo: Ouin !!! Law pourquoi t'a mis ça ?

Law: Ben je me suis dit que ça serait marrant et pis tu verra ^^

Shi-sama * débarque *: Tu vas leur faire quoi ???

Law: Ben…… Vous verrez ^___^

Duo: J'espère que ça tourne en ma faveur au moins

Law: Voui ^^

[4] Trowa: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le gentil avec Duo ?

Law: bah, y'en faut bien et c'est pas Yuy qui s'y colle alors j'avais po le choix

Trowa….

Law: Soit pas fâché, t'es en train de marquer des points avec lui.

Heero: Et moi alors ?

Law: Oups ^^°°

[5] Law: Qu'il est intelligent ce petit ^^

Quatre: Ouais bah ça va c'est pas moi qui est fait ce texte stupide

Law: HEY !

Quatre ^^

**************************************

Shi-sama: Ben…. Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ???

Law: Un chapitre !!

Shi-sama: Mais c'est quand que tu dit qui c'est les 2 greluches ?

Law: C'est pô des greluches et pi….. Pit-être au chapitre suivant ^_____^

Shi-sama: Ouaih, t'as intérêt car ils en ont marre de pas savoir tes lecteurs

Law Bon, ça va, je les mettrais dans le chapitre suivant…. Contente ?

Shi-sama: Voui ^_________^ Piiiiiiiiis...aussi un lemon 1x2x3x2x1 ^^

Law: Vi bah on verra! Faut pas trop en demander quand même!

Shi-sama: Au moins j'aurais essayé T_T Bah, laissez lui quand même une review, elle a bien bosser, ne ?


	5. L'antre de la Pyramide

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing et ????? et ??????? Donc cross over 

****

Genre : Aventure, romance (Yaoi,Yuri), suspense, humour, OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai ^^)

****

Couples : Bon, vous avez du remarque que 2 pervers courent après Duo ^^ , futur 4x5 et puis……. Surprise ^_____^

****

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages que j'utilise pour le moment n'est à moi, ce qui est bien dommage -_-

****

Ch'tite note : Un chapitre un peu long à venir, normal, j'ai pô beaucoup de review qui me motive mais bon, je ferais avec. Voili enfin la suite d'un de mes fics et vous allez enfin savoir QUI sont les deux femmes que j'ai rajouté avec les G-Boys ^^ Par pitié, me tuer pas quand vous le serez car je suis suuuuuur ( au moins pour une ) qu'il va y avoir des yeux ronds comme des billes quand vous lirez ce chapitre. Dommage que je sois pas là pour voir ça, mais vaut peut-être mieux pas ^^. Sur ce, je répond au reviews :

****

Loumiolla: Désolé pour le méga retard mais je l'ai un peu mis de côté pour finir d'autre fic ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit, les DS de philo pendant 4h ça m'énerve tellement que j'ai commencer ce chapitre pendant ^^0 J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Encore mici pour ton rev'

****

Kaory: Naaaan ils sont po encore vraiment ensemble ^^ Ca devrais po tarder, je commence à dégelé Heero et je le fais Oo Quoiqu'il en a po besoin ce hentai. Bref, cela sera bien un 1x2x3x2x1 mais à quand, on verra la tournure des événements car j'en sais rien ^^0. Mici pour ton rev'

****

Shunrei: T'en fais po, tu vas savoir ce que j'ai mis comme séries et tu vas pô être déçu ^^0 Merci pour ton review

****

Yami-rose: Mici pour ton rev' ^^

Et pi sur vote de ma pitit Krysta c'est ce chapitre que je met en ligne même si je suis en pleine déprime. Vivement la fête de se soir pour que ça me remonte le morale.

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages. Et en **_italique gras _**paroles de quelque chose mais je dis pô quoi ^^

Bonne Lecture

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-5-

L'antre de la Pyramide 

Les 5 pilotes étaient perdus dans les couloirs de la pyramide, cherchant leur chemin à travers ce dédale afin d'au moins ressortir vivant, même s'ils n'avaient pas ce foutu manuscrit.

-Je vous l'avais dit, fit Duo pour la 20ème fois.

-Tais-toi, râla Wufei. C'est toi qui nous a porté la pouasse à dire " On ressortira pas vivant d'ici "

__

-N'empêche que j'avais vu juste.

Duo s'arrêta et Trowa fut obligé de stopper avant de lui rentrer dedans.

__

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ???

Heero qui gardait toujours un œil sur l'américain stoppa les autres d'un geste de la main.

-Duo, on t'attend, fit gentiment Quatre.

-Partez sans moi. De toute façon, on sortira jamais d'ici à moins d'être un déchiffreur de hiéroglyphes.

-Ca s'appelle un Archéologue Duo, fit la chinois désespéré.

-M'en fout

__

-Celui-là, il est toujours aussi nul, pensa le chinois

L'américain s'adossa au mur pour bouder une nouvelle fois. Sauf qu'au moment où son dos toucha le mur, il bascula en arrière.[1]

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo se retrouva le dos à terre sur une grosse porte qui faisait une sorte de pont. Trowa, qui était le plus proche, vient de suite vers le natté, lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève. Un peu sonné, il attrapa volontairement la main de son coéquipier.

__

-Il est vraiment sexy au sol…Je pourrais….. Naaan ne pense pas à ça dans un endroit pareil !

-Ouf, rien de cassé.

Duo était débout et époussetait ses vêtements. Les 3 pilotes arrivèrent vers eux et virent un escalier suivit d'une immense pièce en contrebas. En effet, la porte servait de pont au dessus d'un fosse qui devait contenir des millions de scorpions qui grouillaient telle une fourmilière en ébullition. 

__

-Et dire que j'ai faillit leur rendre une petite visite.

Heero avança sur la passerelle pour voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. L'escalier donnait effectivement sur la salle qui se situait en dessous du sol de la pyramide. Quatre et Wufei suivirent le japonais qui descendait les escaliers. Une salle gigantesque était devant leur yeux. Des énormes piliers de chaque coté tenaient le plafond. Les murs étaient remplis d'inscriptions et de dessins tels que les égyptiennes savaient si bien faire. Au fond de la salle se trouvait deux présentoirs, formés par des demi-colonnes bien plus petites mais réplique exacte des grandes. 

Duo était pétrifié sur place car d'une il avait faillis servir de repas à des scorpions et de deux, il détestait encore plus cette endroit que tout à l'heure. Il s'était désespérément accroché au bras de Trowa.

__

-S'il continue à me coller, je ne répondrais plus de rien mwa -_-

-DUO, cria Heero d'en bas.

-Veut pas y aller _

-Il vont pas te manger, répondit le français. _Par contre, moi oui ^^_

-Mais j'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment… Un trèèèès mauvais, rajouta-t-il.

-Tro, ramène-le, clôtura Heero.

__

-Avec plaisir, j'ai le droit de toucher quel partie ? Huuumm Les fesses ^___________^

Duo déglutit en faisant une grimace à Trowa. Celui-ci le prit doucement par la taille, l'obligeant à aller de l'avant. Le natté avança car il avait plus tellement le choix et il savait bien que s'il énervait encore plus Heero, ça allait être sa fête. L'américain traversa le pont sans regarder en bas. Le grand brun fut étonné de voir que les scorpions s'étaient tous retirés lorsque Duo avait passé la passerelle.

-Etrange… [2]

Il avança lui aussi pour veiller sur l'américain qui était bientôt au bout. Une fois l'épreuve du pont passée, Duo descendit assez vite les escaliers, ayant retrouvé sa gaieté. 

-WOW !!! C'est superbe.

-Alors, Môsieur Maxwell disait ?

-Mon cher Wuffy, on a pit-être trouver la salle secrète mais on est pas ressorti de la pyramide ^^ _Malheureusement -_-_

-A votre avis, c'est sur ses présentoirs qu'il y a le manuscrit et la statuette ? Demanda Quatre.

-Mouais, je vois la statue, fait Duo mais…..

-Mais quoi ? Réplique Heero.

-Ben c'est trooop simple. Regarde cette grande allée devant nous. Il doit y avoir des pièges.

Les autres pilotes regardèrent l'américain puis les présentoirs.

__

-Il a raison -_-

Le natté se dirigea vers le mur opposé à l'escalier car quelque chose l'intriguait. Il regarda attentivement les dessins. Il y avait un homme aux étranges yeux mauves avec une longue natte. [3]

__

-C'est mon portrait craché ^^

Cet homme était au milieu du dessin car d'un côté, il y avait des morts, des âmes et de l'autre des personnes qui l'acclamait. Il remarqua une autre personne mais c'était une femme qui semblait veiller sur le jeune homme du centre.

__

-Bizarre quand même. [4]

************************************************************

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eux d'autres choix que de suivre très discrètement les 5 garçons car ils empreintaient toujours LA bonne voix.

-Ils peuvent pas se gourer rien qu'une fois, pesta la première qui avait une longue natte brune derrière elle.

L'autre se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire. Elles continuèrent leur avancée mais lorsque le natté de devant fit tomber une porte secrète, elle furent obligées de rester en retraite.

Les 5 gêneurs étaient finalement rentrés par la nouvelle porte fraîchement découverte. La première avança s'arrêtant devant la porte et examina les inscriptions.

-C'est bien le tombeau de Nephtys.

-Là où est le manuscrit ?

-Oui et la Statue de Bastet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la jeune femme à l'archéologue.

-On rentre puis on avisera.

Elles avancèrent prudemment sur la passerelle. L'archéologue scruta la salle du regard, voyant 4 garçons face à une grande allée et le dernier qui regardait le mur d'en face. Elle l'observa attentivement.

-Bizarre, murmura-t-elle. [5]

L'autre jeune femme s'approcha.

-De quoi ?

Elle regarda le dessin sur le mur puis le garçon. Sans s'en rendre compte, son bracelet se mit en activité. Des minces tentacules aux pointes acérées s'échappèrent du bijou de la brune commençant à couvrir son bras, puis sa poitrine et ensuite tout son corps, même sur son visage, on voyait les minces pointes, juste sur les côtés. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

-J'en sais rien, elle réagit toute seul. Je ne la contrôle pas !

**__**

"Shinigami"

-Quoi ? Fit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à cette protection vivante qui couvrait son corps plutôt voluptueux. 

**__**

"Shinigami"

-Qu'est-ce qui se passa Sara ? S'énerva son amie. [6]

La dénommé Sara regarda sa coéquipière avec surprise. Elle était habitué au propre chef de la witchblade mais là….. Cela la dépassait un peu.

-La witchblade n'arrête pas de dire " Shinigami ". Et je pense qu'elle veut attaquer ce jeune homme, vu comme elle réagit.

-Et bah ! Ca va nous faire de l'animation ^^

La jeune femme à la natte eut un petit sourire puis poussa Sara dans l'ouverture, sachant très bien qu'elle s'en sortirait.

__

-Avec la witchblade, elle ne craint rien.

La jeune femme partit en avant pour retomber lourdement sur le sol écrasant les dalles. Heero et les autres se retournèrent derechef vers le bruit. Le Perfect Soldier pointa son arme vers l'inconnu mais ses yeux s'ouvrir grands face à cette….

__

-C'est quoi ça ????????????????????????

Sara était accroupit sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient dans le dos, encore un peu balancés par la chute. La witchblade recouvrait totalement son corps, ayant déchiré ses vêtements. On aurait dit une cuirasse faite d'un métal luisant et vert mais qui contenait des minces lames à chaque bout des tentacules, donnant une impression d'être tranchantes.

Cependant, des énormes tentacules sortirent comme par magie du dos de la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes, formant une auréole derrière elles, les pointes en avant, prête à attaquer au moindre mouvement des autres. Soudain, certaines de ses pointes d'aciers acérées fendirent l'air en direction de Duo qui était toujours contre son mur. Les tentacules voulurent l'attraper mais elles allèrent se planter dans le mur tout autour de l'américain qui avait les yeux exorbités.

La witchblade formait alors une cage autour du natté qui ne bougea pas de son mur, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. 

**__**

"Shinigami"

-My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, My God, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'autre jeune femme descendit rapidement les escaliers. Heero pointa son arme en direction de la nouvelle arrivante, vu que la première était visiblement très dangereuse avec cette chose. La jeune femme avançait d'un pas rassuré. Elle portait un petit short vert dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes quelques peu musclées. Un t-shirt noir lui comprimait la poitrine et on apercevait deux lanières de cuir qui devait être son sac à dos. 

-Je te le déconseille, dit Sara.

Les tentacules qui étaient dans le dos de la brune accroupie se tournèrent vers les pilotes. Toujours arme au poing, le regard noir, Heero ne faiblit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Juste le Manuscrit de Nephtys et on disparaît, répondit celle à la natte.

-Et vous allez faire comment, Melle…

-Croft, Lara Croft. [7]

La jeune femme s'avança avec aisance, laissant sa longue natte lui battre les hanches. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la première colonne car les 4 pilotes lui avaient laissé la place. La vie de Duo était en jeu à cause de l'autre fille qui avait cette étrange chose, et il ne pouvait se risquer à le perdre.

L'archéologue regarda des deux côtés puis sortit un livre de son sac à dos puis le lança en direction du manuscrit. Aussitôt le livre en l'air, il fut troué de flèches puis une grande trappe s'ouvrit, engloutissant le livre en piteux état. Les fléchettes cessèrent et le trou disparut aussi soudainement que cela était venu.

-Et ben, lâcha Quatre. _Heureusement que Duo avait une bonne intuition_

-Sara, fit Lara. Tu peux essayer avec la witch' ?

-Ok !

Deux ou trois tentacules allèrent en direction du manuscrit mais les flèches recommencèrent à pleuvoir, ricochant sur l'acier vert. La brune rappela ses lames d'aciers.

-C'est inutile, elles n'iront jamais jusqu'au bout.

-Mais tu es invisible avec, non ? demanda Lara.

-Oui, mais les égyptiens sont maître dans les pièges. Et JE ne suis pas immortel comparé à la witchblade.

Les 4 pilotes se contentèrent d'écouter les 2 jeunes femmes. Lara se dirigea vers le mur où était prisonnier Duo.

-C'est quand que vous comptez me laisser sortir ?

L'archéologue regarda le mur puis fixa les deux prunelles mauves du jeune homme.

-Sara.

-Oui ?

-Que dit la witch' ?

-Elle n'arrête pas de répéter " Shinigami "

-Shinigami, reprit Duo avec surprise.

-Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Demanda la brune avec intérêt.

-Bah oui ! C'est le Dieu de la Mort, mon surnom ^^

__

-Quel Baka ! Pensa Heero._ Pourquoi il leur dit ça ?_

Sans faire attention, Duo avança pour enfin se décoller du mur. La witchblade se détacha du mur, toujours en entourant Duo mais sans jamais le toucher. L'américain fixait de ses deux lacs mauves cette étrange cage de tentacule acérées.

-Sara, tu peux retirer la witch…

Lara n'avait pas finit sa phrase que les tentacules se retirèrent lentement.

__

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre solution ^^

La jeune femme attrapa le bras du natté qui avait les yeux fixés sur la witchblade. Elle le fit avancer et le poussa dans l'allé piégée.

-NON, cria Heero. _Oups mais qu'est-ce que je fais mwa ??_

Duo atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, au beau milieu de l'allée. Mais aucune flèches, aucun trou n'apparurent. 

-Oo

-Mais ??? Fit le natté.

-Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais il semblerait que tu sois le seul à pourvoir accéder au manuscrit, déclara l'anglaise. [8]

Duo avait les yeux écarquillés et ne bougeait pas un muscle de peur de déclencher un piège.

__

-My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! My God !! Ze veux mon Hee-chan et mon Tro-chan _

-Duo ?

Cette voix un peu moins glacé que d'ordinaire le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda le japonais qui était toujours en sécurité derrière les colonnes comme ses 2 femmes. 

-Voui, fit-il complément paumé.

Lara sortit son 9 mm et le pointa sur la tempe du japonais

-Bon, on va pas y passer le réveillon. Tu vas le chercher ce manuscrit ! [9]

Duo regarda simultanément Lara puis Heero. Cette femme avait beaucoup de cran pour menacer ainsi le Perfect Soldier.

__

-Pour qui elle se prend cette onna, pensa Heero qui boulonnait de rage.

La jeune femme arma la crosse, laissant entendre un petit clic.

-J'attends !

-C'est bon, j'y vais, lâcha-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Le natté s'arrêta net, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais aucun piège ne se déclencha.

__

-Bon, je le fais pour Heero !

Duo avança jusqu'au présentoir. L'américain se trouvait devant le manuscrit. C'était un livre de grande taille avec une épaisse couverture en cuir.

__

-C'est étrange !!!!!!

-Et la statue aussi, lança Lara.

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ca arrive ! _Elle veut pas 100 Euros et un mars non plus ?_

Le natté prit le livre puis la statue, qui était simplement un chat, assis, l'air fier tel que la Déesse Bastet. Il revient vers les autres, d'un pas lent. Lara attendait tranquillement, toujours le 9 mm sur la tempe du Soldat Parfait.

-Qui me dit que vous n'appuierez pas ? Déclara Duo à quelques mètres.

-Parce que ce n'est pas mon but ^^ [10]

Duo avança un pied mais une violente explosion se fit entendre. Le sol trembla. Le plafond s'effrita un peu. Sara fut protégée par la witchblade, Quatre tomba littéralement dans les bras de Wufei et Trowa essaya tant bien que mal de rester debout. Quant à Heero, il en profita pour renverser la situation, pointant son arme vers son adversaire. A la fin de la secousse, le japonais la tenait en joue mais…. Elle aussi. Malgré la violence du choc, elle n'avait pas relâché sa vigilance et son arme était pointé vers la tête du Perfect Ice-man. Duo était tombé, le livre contre son torse et la statuette entre ses jambes. L'américain se releva, regardant Lara et Heero s'affronter du regard, arme au poing. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ??? Fit Quatre une fois debout.

-Certainement les militaires qui vous suivaient, répondit calmement Sara.

-Des militaires, reprit Trowa.

-Oui, un gars avec des longs cheveux blonds, assez mignon mais très hautain.

-J'aime beaucoup cette description, bien que le hautain sonne négatif dans votre bouche.

Lara ne bougea pas, jetant un bref regard sur le côté. Une dizaines de soldats pointaient des mitraillette dans leurs direction.

-Que pourrais-je demander de plus, éliminez les 5 pilotes et récupérez ce fameux manuscrit !

Duo fusilla Zeck du regard.

__

-Quel prétentieux !

Sara se mit vers Lara, la witchblade n'avait pas bougé mais Zeck la regardait bizarrement devant cette accoutrement peu ordinaire.

-Lara, je…

-Non, fit-elle

-Le manuscrit, je vous pris, fit Zeck avec un air supérieur.

-Jamais, cria Duo avec un air de défi.

Le bras droit de Treize le regarda de toute sa hauteur comme s'il n'était qu'un moustique puis un sourire sournois vient à ses lèvres.

-Tirez sur 02, ordonna-t-il.

Un agent de oz pointa son arme sur sa cible et tira en direction de Duo qui ne bougea pas. Deux coup de feu. Le natté les yeux écarquillés fixait deux grands ailes d'aciers qui lui avait servit de parballe, lui empêchant d'être tué. 

__

-Pourquoi la witchblade a fait ça ???? Elle agit trop de son propre chef ses dernier temps, pensa Sara.

__

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce bouquin ???

Pris d'une grande curiosité, Duo voulut l'ouvrir. Lara qui surveillait tout ce qui se passait, vit la main du natté prête à ouvrir le manuscrit.

-NON !!!!!

Duo regarda la jeune femme.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour que tout le monde se l'arrache ?

L'archéologue le regardait avec de grands yeux. L'américain ouvrit brusquement le livre. Rien. Puis, un énorme tourbillon se forma, balayant tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, engloutissant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Ils furent tous aspirés dans le livre, qui se referma d'un coup. Le manuscrit de Nephtys resta là, au milieu de cette immense salle vide, ayant prit la vie qui s'y trouvait.

****

A suivre

**************************************

[1] Duo: Décidément, c'est moi qui me tape tout le sale boulot -_-

Law: Mais naaaaa, tu verras bien après ^^

Duo: Je suis encore le larbin de Heero et Trowa je te signale.

Law: On verra ^______________^

Duo Oo _" _Q_u'est-ce qu'elle me prépare ??? "_

[2] Shi-sama: Comme c'est bizarre ça ^^

Law: Le pur hazard * sourire innocent *

Duo: Mouais, ça me dit rien qui vaille -_-

Shi-sama : Comme c'est bizarre ça ^^

Law : Tu te répètes ma pauvre

Shi-sama : Nan, là je parlais du mot "hasard", je savais pas qu'il avait changé d'orthographe...

Law : ^^;

[3] Duo: O_O Pourquoi chuis sur le mur d'un truc égyptien mwa ?????

Law: Tu verra ^^

Shi-sama: Moi j'aimerais bien le savoir * chibis eyes *

Law: Nan, je dirai rien ^^

Shi-sama : M'en fiche je devinerais toute seule, sans aucune aide !*tire la langue*

Law : Mais bien sûr...

Shi-sama *fouille dans les papiers de l'autrice*

Law : Hey! Tu crois pas que y a assez de bordel comme ça dans ma chambre ?!

Shi-sama *regarde partout* : Où ça une chambre ?

Law : ...

[4] Shi-sama : Le pur haZZZZZZZZZZZZZard *graaaaaaaaaaaaaand sourire*

Duo : Come quoi, le haZard fait bien les choses *graaaaaaaaaaaaaand sourire*

Law : C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi -_-

[5] Duo : Rooooooooh tu te répètes décidément!

Law : Vas dire ça à ma bêta-lectrice, c'est à elle de s'en occuper!

Shi-sama *sirote un coca light*

Law : Hey! Tu vas te mettre au boulot oui ?!

Shi-sama *brandit une pancarte _En week-end_*

Law : -_-

[6] Law : TADAM et voili la première gagnante ^^.

Shi-sama : Ah quand l'autre ?

Law : Dans pô longtemps ^^

[7] G-Boys : O_O

Law : Alors, ça vous plait ? ^___________________________________^

G-Boys : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-la ?

Law : Z'avais envie de la mettre, c'est tout ^^

[8] Law: Et vi, Lara Croft est anglaise pour ceux qui le savent pa ^^

Duo: On s'en fout -_-

Lara: * pointe son 9 mm sur sa tempe * Tu disais mon chou ?

Duo: Rien ^^0 C'est bien d'être anglaise, moi chuis américain ^^

Law: Comme Sara. Au fait, elle s'appelle Sara Pezzini. Mais je ferais les explication au chapitre suivant ^^

G-Boy: Flemmarde !

Law: HEY !!! Y'a plus de 10 pages alors c'est bon, non ?

G-Boys * po convaincu *

[9] Heero: KOI ????????????????

Law: ^^0 Et voui, Lara n'a pas froid au yeux

Duo: Mais… Mais… Mais…… C'est tout de même LE Soldat Parfait

Law: Je t'assure qu'elle fait beaucoup mieux ^^

Heero: * boude *

Law: ^^

[10] Law : Vip ^^ Lara à pit-être des manières peu gentilles pour le persuader, elle n'en reste pas moins, une pilleuse de tombe. Elle ne tire que si on l'agresse.

Duo : Dixit celle qui nous frappe à longueur de journées.

Law : Vous avez qu'à pas squatter mon lit !

Duo : Gnagnagnagnagnagna ! Ose dire que ça te dérange !

Shi-sama *soupir* : Il faut absolument que je m'achète une caméra infra-rouge.

**************************************

Law: Pitié, me tuer pô * chibis eyes * J'espère que même si j'ai mis cette chère Lara Croft, vous irez toujours ce fic. Bien que je sais que vous m'en voudrez pas pour Sara.

Duo: Mouais, je vois pas pourquoi il le ferait ^^

Law: MISSANT T_T

Trowa: A moins que tu fasses vite un lemon ^^

Heero: Oui, je suis d'accord et puis tu le finis vite fais car c'est une véritable cata.

Law: * désespérée * SHI !!!

Shi-sama: Voui ?

Law * se jette dans les bras de Shi et pleure * Ils sont missants avec moi parce que j'ai voulu mettre Lara et Sara dans mon fic OOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Shi-sama: Vous avez pô honte de la faire pleurer * regard noir *

G-Boys: Pô du tout, t'as vu les misère qu'elle nous fait

Law * re sanglote puissance 1000000 *

Shi-sama: -_- bon, ben laissez un review

Duo: Et dite lui d'arrêter cette cata.

Heero: Et de faire un Lemon avant * regarde Duo et Trowa * ^__________________________________________^

Shi-sama: C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI !!!!

Law * pleure *

P.S.1 : Law :Si vous voulez des photos de Sara avec la witchblade ou même de Lara dans les comics ( car c'est de là que je les empreinte et non pas du jeu vidéo pour Lara ) Je vous les enverrait volontiers. Et si jamais vous voulez que j'explique un point précis dites-le moi, y'a pas de soucis, je le ferai avec plaisir.

P.S.2 (nan c'est pas la Play 2) : Shi-sama : Et si vous trouvez encore des fautes dans ce chapitre, chuis vraiment désolée mais bon, je l'avais corrigé en MPI et pis ce put*** d'ordi m'a transformé mes fichiers et je pouvais plus les utiliser, donc j'ai du touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut recommencer !


	6. L'Oasis du Désert

****

Titre : Le manuscrit de Nephtys

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing, Tomb Raider & Witchblade.

****

Genre : XO, Aventure, romance (Yaoi,Yuri), suspense, humour, OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai ^^)

****

Couples : Bon, vous avez du remarquer que 2 pervers courent après Duo ^^ , futur 4x5 et puis pit-être Lara x Sara ^^

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ainsi que Lara C. et Sara P. ne m'appartiennent pas. 

****

Ch'tite note : NON, je ne suis pas morte, enfin lol Pas de suite. Bon, j'arrête mes conneries, certaines savent pourquoi je dis ça -___^ J'ai fait ce chapitre y'a un petit moment mais ma béta à traîner la patte pour me le rendre -_- Enfin, elle a pô Internet chez ses grands-parents alors elle peut pô me les renvoyer très vite -_-. Maudit soit la famille !!! Bref, voili le chapitre tout frais, je sais pô du tout quand la suite arrivera alors prenez votre mal en patience car j'ai le Bac blanc à la rentrée des vacances et j'ai aussi d'autres fics -_-

****

Shunrei: Un kdo ? Gros commment ??? Nope, je rigole, le kdo le voilà, ce chapitre avec du retard ^^000 Gomen ne. Mici pour ton rev' Shunny ^^

****

Yami-rose: M'en parle pô du mélange, il est pire que ce que tu peux imaginer -_- Merci pour le rev' et Gomen ne d'avance, tu verras pourquoi -__^

****

Kaory: Mici ^^ Du Lara Croft y va en avoir et Duo encore + en parlant des deux hentais ^^00 Je vais m'amuser encore un peu avec, c'est plus drôle que Duo voit rien du tout lol

****

Makena: Chai pô si je vais les rendre maintenant que je les ais ^^ Au moins, ils seront gentils avec moi -___^ Je suis fière de mwa, c'est un des seuls chapitres que tu m'as pas soutiré lol. Voili la suite avec les compliments de la Demi-Sadique ^^

****

Zaza: Merci pour ce rev' éclair ^^ J'aime les bains et je pense bien en faire d'autre lol

****

Dreamy Cat: Tu sais y'a pas que Duo et Heero qui aurait pu en profiter, t'oublie Tro-chan -___^ Marchi pour le rev' ^^

****

Shali-chan: KikooO Nope, y'aura pas Ian Notthingam ^^00 Y'aura que Sara et Lara, c'est déjà pas mal. En tout cas, je pense que tu vas très facilement t'adapter au futur nouveau décor du fic ^^000 Y'en a qui font pas apprécié mais je pense que toi voui, vu que tu connais bien l'univers de Top Cow ^^. Pit-être tu risques de reconnaître des trucs, j'en sais rien encore. Allez, j'te fais des méga KisU Shalili

****

Kilala_hunters: Z'aime bien surprendre ^^ Tu me diras avec tout ce qui sort de ma tête, c'est pas les idées tordues qui manquent ^^0000 Tu verras bien s'ils en ressortent lol Mici pour le rev'

****

Squallinou: Je pense pas que le lemon soit pour de suite ^^000 Mais il y aura, vu mon esprit pervers à cause de Laimë -_- Mici pour le rev' ^^

****

La crevette: Nope, j'ai pô abandonné ce fic, pô celui-ci ^___^. J'ai eu un manque d'inspi puis un manque de temps et puis ma béta qui à bocouuu traîné ^^000. Mais la voilà, merci de ton rev' de réclamation lol

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages. Et en **_italique gras _**paroles de la Witchblade

Bonne Lecture

****

Le manuscrit de Nephtys

-6-

L'Oasis du Désert 

-AIEUUUHHHHH _, gémit Duo.

L'Américain poussa ce cri car il avait servi de coussin d'atterrissage à Lara & Sara. Les jeunes femmes se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'il poussa son gémissement. Elles se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse, les joues un peu rouges. Puis, Lara tendit sa main à l'Américain pour l'aider à se relever. 

-Merci Melle Croft ^^

__

-Tiens, il a une bonne mémoire.

Duo se mit à regarder de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas Heero et Trowa mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'est deux soldats de Oz dans les pommes, allongés de tous leurs longs.

-Mais…. Où sont les autres ????

-J'en sais rien, répondit Lara en scrutant les alentours.

-On dirait que….

-C'est la même pyramide, fini Duo.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient consternées par le comportement si enfantin du jeune homme.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, et vous ? Fit-il à la brune.

-Sara Pezzini.

-Et vous faisiez quoi dans la pyramide ?

Lara lui lança un regard noir puis se mit à inspecter la pièce, laissant les deux autres en retrait.

-Elle est pas commode -_- 0

-Pas vraiment. ^^00. A vrai dire, Lara et moi étions ici pour le manuscrit.

-Vous êtes archéologues ?

-Non, pas vraiment ^^000000. Lara est une archéologue hors paire et une chasseuse de trésors, elle aime le danger ^^. Moi je l'ai accompagnée pour en savoir plus sur la witchblade.

-La witchblade ???? Tu veux dire l'espèce de truc qui m'a attaqué et emprisonné contre le mur ? Fit-il en pointant l'épaisse cuirasse métallisée qui couvrait toujours le corps de Sara.

-Oui. 

-Mais tu fais quoi si tu n'es pas une archéologue ?

-Je suis flic à New York.

-Oh ! Mais comment tu as pu avoir ce truc là. C'est dangereux comme bestiole.

Sara éclate de rire et Duo la regarda bizarrement.

-Ce n'est pas un animal, enfin, je n'en sais rien. C'est une sorte d'alien, venu du passé ou du futur, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais il parait que la witchblade a un rapport avec l'Egypte, elle s'y serait déjà trouvée, il y a longtemps. 

__

-Dois-je la prendre pour une cinglée ou la croire ?

Lara revient vers eux, avec l'envie de couper court à cette discussion. Elle trouvait l'Américain trop curieux. Trop proche de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux là ? Demande-t-elle en pointant les deux soldats.

-Bah ! On s'en fiche, répondit Duo. Moi je veux retrouver mes coéquipiers.

-Les autres garçons de tout à l'heure ? Mais eux ?

-Ce sont nos ennemis et je compte pas leur venir en aide. ^^

Soudain, la witchblade découvrit le corps de l'Américaine, rentrant dans le bracelet, la laissant pratiquement nue face à Duo qui devint subitement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. 

-Excuse me, bredouilla-t-il en se retournant le plus vite possible.

-C'est pas grave… Lara ? ^^000000

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut sur la tête une combinaison noire. La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses vêtements en lambeaux et enfila son nouvel habit qui moulait parfaitement ses formes généreuses. Lara revint vers son amie.

-On y va ?

-Où ??? Questionna Duo toujours de dos.

-Visiter le reste pour savoir où nous sommes et pour retrouver tes coéquipiers.

-Euh….. T'as fini de…

-Yes. ^^

Duo se retourna, les joues encore roses, gêné par ce qui c'était passé. L'américain regarda la salle qui était identique en tout point à celle où ils avaient été avant que le livre ne les aspirent. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le mur où il y avait le dessin d'un homme avec une longue tresse, sans doute lui, mais il était seul, le reste n'étais pas encore peint.

__

-Je me demande ce que cela signifie ???

-Tu t'amènes ?

-Wouaih !!

Duo rejoint les deux femmes qui étaient déjà en haut de l'escalier. Lara le fixa quelques secondes avant de lâcher.

-Tu reste entre nous deux. _Je crains qu'une autre cata nous arrive s'il reste libre de ses mouvements._

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de la pyramide, en silence, mais sans tomber sur qui que ce soit. Les lieux étaient déserts. 

__

-Pourvu qu'on les retrouve sans une égratignure !

Ils continuèrent quand soudain un groupe d'homme leur tomba dessus.

-Halte-là !!

Ils avaient pointé des lances sur eux. Ces hommes était habillés d'une simple toge crème avec une ceinture noire ornée d'or où l'on pouvait voir des hiéroglyphes. Le reste de leur corps était découvert et bronzé. Ils avaient des cheveux coupés au carré et tressés, ébène avec un mince filet d'or qui leur passait sur le front, par dessus leurs cheveux. 

Leurs lances étaient pointées sur les trois compagnons, leurs regards menaçants ne leur disaient rien de bon. Lara bougea très lentement afin de prendre son revolver.

-Non, fit Duo en arrêtant les gestes de l'anglaise.

Les lances se firent plus menaçantes, se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait prit Duo par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, dans la lumière.

-IMBECILE !!!!!

Les armes étaient à présent à quelques centimètres du visage de Lara qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sara dut contenir la Withblade car celle-ci eu une soudaine envie de sang, voulant tuer les gardes.

-Lâchez le Prince, siffla un soldat.

__

-Le prince !!!! Mais alors…

Lara lâcha Duo, lui lançant un regard pour qu'il percute mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Les soldats étaient sur le point d'emmener les deux femmes, certainement pour les emprisonner. Duo recouvra ses esprits lorsqu'ils commençaient à leurs ligoter les poignets.

-Attendez !

-Oui, Prince, firent-ils en baissant la tête.

-Laissez-les !

-Mais elles….

-Suffit ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Ce sont mes suivantes personnelles. _Pourvu que mon super mensonge marche -_- _

Les soldats se firent tout petit bien qu'ils étaient quand même pas très sûrs de vouloir mettre leur Prince en danger. La tête basse, ils s'exécutèrent et sortirent. Duo les regarda partir puis soupira de soulagement. Lara lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi ??? Je nous ai sorti d'affaire, non ?

-Un coup de chance, réplique l'anglaise. Mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu étais peint sur le mur de cette salle.

-Il serait aussi bien de sortir d'ici pour savoir où l'on est ? Bien qu'on en est eu un aperçu.

-Tu arriveras à contrôler la Witch ?

-J'espère. ^^0000

Duo resta au milieu sans rien dire mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Les deux femmes s'inquiétaient l'une pour l'autre. Lui, il pouvait bien mourir, elle s'en fichaient bien.

-Eh ! Oh ! Bon, je sors en premier Melles mes suivantes ^^

Lara se retourna derechef, planquant de nouveau Duo contre le mur, le 9 mm sous son menton.

-Décidément, tu aimes bien me plaquer contre les murs ^^ _De toute façon, t'es pas mon genre, moi je préfère les beaux bruns muets _

-Il n'est pas question que...

-Lara, coupa Sara en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. D'après ce que nous avons vu, il est la seule personne avec qui on peut sortir sans problème.

Lara fusillait du regard l'américain alors que lui se contentait de lui sourire, le sourire du gagnant.

-Ok, mais un seul faux pas et j'te descend, même devant tout le monde.

-No problem ^^

La jeune femme lâcha Duo, bien obligé de suivre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa donc en tête, longeant les couloirs, sans pour autant trouver d'autres gardes, ni même les autres pilotes. Ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie, voyant le soleil au zénith, chauffant le sable fin.

-WOW !!!!!!!!!!! Lâcha Duo.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient autant surprises que lui. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait un immense chantier, le chantier de la pyramide à l'intérieur de laquelle ils étaient. Des esclaves tiraient des énormes pierres, fouettés pour aller plus vite; des architectes qui criaient des instructions. Tout ce monde ressemblait à une gigantesque fourmilière, s'activant sous un soleil de plomb. Duo balada son regard vers la gauche, il y avait une grande ville, les maisons étaient construites sur des collines. A droite, il y avait un gigantesque palais, certainement celui d'un Pharaon. Derrière le somptueux palais se trouvait le fleuve, le majestueux Nil. 

Il n'en revenaient pas, comme si le livre leur avait fait remonter le temps au temps de l'ancienne Egypte et des pharaons. 

-Et ben….

-Prince !

Un garde beaucoup plus vêtu que les autres arriva avec sa troupes. Duo décida de jouer le jeu, n'ayant de tout manière pas d'autre choix s'il voulait retrouver ses coéquipiers et filer d'ici.

-Quoi ? Fit-il sur un ton un peu irrité.

-Votre mère vous réclame, elle vous a fait chercher partout, répondit-il en s'inclinant. _Quel tenu bizarre a revêtu notre Prince_

-Ah !

-Qui sont ses femmes ?

-Mes suivantes. Ramenez-moi au palais !

Les soldats s'inclinèrent puis quatre partir chercher les chevaux restés à l'écart. Ils revinrent rapidement avec les équidés. Le chef apporta à Duo le magnifique étalon noir. Sa robe luisait sous le soleil, donnant des reflets bleutés à son pelage si doux. Il était harnaché comme un prince. Le filet et la selle était couvert d'or fin, des perles et des pierres étant incrustées dans le cuir. D'un geste souple et plein de grâce, l'Américain monta en selle. Les soldats montèrent après lui, leur chevaux étant de la couleur de cuivre, d'un alezan luisant sous le soleil chaleureux. Il ne resta plus qu'une jument pour les deux jeunes femmes. Son pelage rappelait la couleur du blé… Lara monta en selle puis tendit sa main à Sara pour l'aider à prendre place derrière elle.

La fourmilière d'homme s'activait à la construction du majestueux édifice mais la vie semblait être aussi très présente dans la ville. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans les rues étroites, les villageois se baissaient devant le passage du Prince, montrant ainsi leur respect et leur loyauté. Durant le chemin qui les menait au gigantesque palais, Duo put admirer la vue. Les dunes de sable s'étendaient à perte de vue, tel un océan infini de sable doré. Il se croyait parachuté dans un rêve…. Il avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était bien réel. Lara et Sara le suivaient de près, le voyant perdu dans ses rêves, comme un gosse qui découvrait un parc d'attraction.

-Duo ?

Lara le tira de sa contemplation, levant alors ses yeux améthystes vers le palais puis vers l'anglaise. 

-Voui ?

-Tu vas arriver à jouer le jeu ? On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dans ce palais.

-T'en fais pas Lara, mes amis sont ici et je ferais tout pour le retrouver, quitte à me faire passer pour un Prince.

L'Américain avait un sourire à la fois triste et bienveillant. La jeune femme vit dans ses yeux une étrange lueur, ne sachant alors si elle devait lui faire confiance ou avoir peur de ses capacités. Ils arrivèrent devant le palais où deux immense statues ornaient une gigantesque porte. Les deux statues représentaient un homme et une femme assis. L'homme avait une tête de chacal, représentant alors Seth et de l'autre côté, la femme d'allure sombre, négative…. Le mal personnifié par ces deux statues colossales.

Puis, ils entrèrent pour se retrouver dans une cour. Elle était très spacieuse et on pouvait voir le bâtiment principal du palais devant eux. Sur les côtés, se trouvaient d'autres bâtiments tout aussi imposant que celui qui leur faisait face. Au centre de la cour, il y avait une gigantesque fontaine avec un bassin contenant des poissons rouges qui nageaient en toute tranquillité. Dans les quatre coins, des fleurs exotiques, des palmiers ainsi que de l'herbe poussaient comme si le désert n'existait pas en ce lieu, donnant à cette cour d'intérieur une allure d'oasis. 

Duo mit pied à terre avec l'élégance digne d'un prince. Il scrutait les alentours, émerveillé par tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lara et Sara descendirent de leur jument et se postèrent près de l'américain, aux aguets du moindre problème. Les gardes récupèrent le superbe étalon du Prince ainsi que la jument couleur blé pour les mener dans une écurie qui n'était pas très loin derrière un des bâtiments les plus éloignés. Ils étaient tout les trois au milieu de la cour.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Duo pas très sûr de lui.

-On va avancer, pour visiter les lieux et à l'occasion, trouver tes appartements, Prince, finit Lara avec ironie.

-Ok ^_^

L'Américain avança vers le grand escalier qui leur faisait face et ne semblait que les attendre. Tout le long des marches, il y avait de chaque côté des petites statues de chacal, assis, les oreilles dressées, l'air fier et diabolique. Le symbole du Dieu Anubis. Est-ce que ce palais lui appartenait ? En tout cas, tout portait à croire que le Dieu Anubis lui-même vivait en ces lieux.

Duo regardait tout autour de lui, sans voix face à ses merveilles. Les bâtiments étaient de la couleur du sable, des colonnes étaient disposées symétriquement, de façon à décorer et soutenir les constructions. Sur les murs, il y avait des petites frises faites à la peinture dans les tons noir, bleu et vert. Dans les couloirs, des vases géants remplis de roseaux qui pendaient gracieusement, des statues de chacals ou autres divinités. Des servantes en tenue très dénudées s'activaient d'une pièce à l'autre pour ranger ou bien préparer les salles, de sorte que tout soit parfait pour le Prince des lieux….. Lui…. Shinigami….

-Hey ! Fit Duo pour interpeller une des servantes qui sortait les mains vides.

Celle-ci se figea comme prise en faute. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, puis baissant la tête, fixant ses pieds qui étaient devenu très intéressant. 

-Oui, mon Prince ?

L'Américain la détailla en silence. Elle portait une sorte de toge, faite d'un drap aussi léger que la soie. Ses seins étaient dénudés, laissant sa poitrine ferme et bronzée à la vue dde tous. Elle avait une ceinture d'or qui moulait le tissu sur ses hanches et un mince filet d'or qui lui couronnait la tête. Elle avait un très léger maquillage noir, lui donnant ainsi des yeux allongés. En la regardant, le natté vit que c'était l'œil de ré qui était dessiné autour des yeux de la servante. 

-Conduisez mes nouvelles suivantes dans ma chambres, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Lara et Sara se regardèrent. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Prises au dépourvu par cette initiative, elles ne dirent rien, ne voulant pas le discréditer ici.

__

-Il perd rien pour attendre

L'Anglaise le fusilla du regard puis suivit la servante tout comme son amie. Duo fit mine de s'éclipser vers la gauche. Il regarda si personne ne le voyait agir. Puis, comme un voleur et avec l'agilité d'une panthère, il se mit à suivre les trois femmes. Il regardait partout, voyant des portes défiler sous ses yeux sans savoir ce qu'elles refermaient. Les couloirs étaient tous identiques. Les frises aux dessins étranges, les statues et les vases. A chaque intersection, il y avait des statues de chacal incrustées dans les colonnes. 

La servante les fit alors entrer par une porte puis elle continua sa route avant de disparaître à une intersection. L'Américain continua sa progression puis entra lui aussi par la porte.

-Tadam, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ouuu toi, cria Lara.

-Nan, lâcha Sara en la retenant.

-Quoi ? On a trouvé ce qui est ma chambre, que demander de plus ?

-Mais si on avait été repéré ? Si ils avaient vu que tu n'étais pas le Prince.

-Ben…. Pour le moment, ils y voient que du feu. ^^

Duo s'avança vers le grand lit à baldaquin. Les colonnes était dorées à l'or fin, des pierres précieuses ornant le haut de la colonne. Un vent léger fit voler les voiles rouges, transparents et vaporeux. Les draps étaient noirs, dans un tissu semblable à de la soie tellement il était doux. L'Américain regarda l'espèce d'armoire, contenant d'un côté des espèces de toges dont les couleurs était très peu variées : Du blanc, du rouge et du noir. L'autre côté contenait des colliers princiers fait d'or pur et des pierres les plus précieuses.

Il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il regardait, se croyant dans un conte des milles et une nuit. Plus loin, il y avait un sofa comme ceux de César lorsqu'il déguste son raison, une partie allongée et l'autre surélevée. Une coiffeuse était contre le mur opposé à l'armoire, sur laquelle étaient déposés des brosses, des barrettes et des rubans. A côté, il y avait un paravent sur lequel était dessiné le Nil avec des roseaux. 

Puis, Duo s'approcha de la gigantesque fenêtre, donnant sur un balcon assez vaste. La vue était à couper le souffle. Droit devant lui et sur la gauche, on voyait le sable s'étendre à perte de vue, semblable à un océan d'or. Sur la droite, il y avait une vue imprenable sur la pyramide en construction. Il ne voyait pas la ville d'ici, mais un prince ne pouvait se soumettre au contact de peuple, il lui fallait des grands espaces. Une petite bride légère vient rafraîchir le visage de Duo, qui respira son parfum sablé, fermant les yeux comme pour profiter de cet instant qui lui semblait irréel.

__

-C'est vraiment magnifique… J'ai l'impression d'avoir prit la machine à remonter le temps et de me retrouver dans un de ses comics américains

Le natté quitta le balcon pour revenir vers les deux femmes qui s'étaient changées avec les vêtements qu'elles avaient pu trouver. 

-Oo Mais….

Sara lui tendit un linge blanc ivoire.

-Tu devrais toi aussi te changer, sinon on risque d'attirer l'attention.

Duo la fixa d'un air incrédule. L'Américaine était vêtu d'une toge blanche, courant sa généreuse poitrine, moulant sa taille avec l'aide d'une ceinture de cuir noir ornée d'un scarabée et incrusté de pierres bleu vert. Le tissu lui tombait au dessus des genoux, laissant ses fines jambes musclées libérées du fin tissu de soie. Lara était vêtue d'une toge blanche qui lui couvrait les épaules, les bretelles retenues par deux gros écussons d'or. Elle avait autour de sa taille une fine chaîne en or où une croix de vie pendait à l'extrémité. La robe improvisée tombait au niveau de ses mollets.

__

-Saleté de tissu trop court !!!

L'Anglaise détestait les robes, ne s'y sentant pas très à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en voyant Duo la regarder.

-Très jolie ^^

Il lui sourit puis, il disparut derrière le paravent. Il retira son habit de prêtre et le rangea précieusement sur un des tabourets prévus à cet effet. Puis, il essaya tant bien que mal de revêtir la toge. 

-Shit ! C'est chiant ce truc là -_-

-Fais comme si c'était une serviette, lança Sara.

L'Américain essaya avec cette nouvelle méthode et y arriva, bouclant un grosse ceinture par dessus le tissu de soie. La ceinture était noire et les dessins bleu vert faisaient ressortir la pâleur du tissu. Mais en se voyant dans cette toge, avec sa peau laiteuse…

-_On dirait un cachet d'aspirine -_-_ J'peux pas sortir avec ça _

-Va bien falloir, en Egypte ils sont tous comme ça.

-Bon, ok mais…..

-Fais pas ta chochotte, ricana Lara.

L'Américain fut froissé par cette phrase et sorti de derrière le paravent. Les deux jeunes femmes le fixèrent en rigolant. Duo avait les deux mains sur ses hanches et un air contrarié.

-C'est ça, moquez vous !

-Tu ressembles à un Prince hormis quelques détails, lui répondit Sara toujours en rigolant.

La jeune femme respira un bon coup puis se dirigea vers le garçon, lui prenant la main pour le conduire devant la coiffeuse.

-Il faut que tu es l'air d'un Prince, now ^^

-Mais vous avez des habits princiers sur vous !

-Tu trouveras bien une excuse, fit Lara en tendant un collier à l'Américaine.

-Merci ^^

Sara passa le collier autour du pâle cou de Duo. C'était une fine chaîne plate et en or, couverte de pierre bleues et vertes. Au centre, il y avait une croix de vie égyptienne. Doucement la brune enleva l'élastique noir, défaisant ses long cheveux de bronze. 

-Normalement, c'est pas touche, grommela-t-il

-T'inquiète, je vais juste remettre un peu d'ordre. ^^

Lara regarda Sara qui brossait doucement les cheveux du jeune homme. 

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à les couper ? Questionna l'Anglaise.

-Plutôt mourir que de les couper ^^. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon passé, tous les autres ne sont que dans ma mémoire. 

Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller, trouvant se contact si agréable. Cela lui rappelait Sœur Hélène lorsqu'elle les lui brossait. Il se laissa bercer par le rythme de la brosse dans ses cheveux; se surprenant à ronronner.

__

-MDR !!!! Qu'est-ce que je fous ??? Faut que j'arrête _ Ze veux mon Hee-chan et mon Tro-chan TxT

La policière fut surpris par les petits ronronnements de l'américain. Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres. Lara fusilla du regard Duo, n'aimant pas beaucoup son comportement. L'Américaine rigola intérieurement puis commença à refaire la tresse qu'elle arrêta au trois quart. Elle saisit un ruban noir qu'elle noua solidement.

-Merci ^_^

-De rien.

-Bon, faut qu'on retrouve mes coéquipiers

Lara resta perplexe. Duo avait l'air si envoûté par les lieux qu'ils les avaient partiellement oubliés.

-Mais le problème et de savoir où chercher ?

-J'm'en fous, faut les retrouver !

Les deux femmes virent la détermination dans les yeux de l'américain. Il se leva d'un bond, allant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tout le trois.

-Mon chéri !!!!!!!

****

A suivre

Law: è_é

Duo: Mais c'est qui cette folle !!???!!

Law: Tu verras bien ^^

Heero & Trowa: ON veut savoir !!!!

Law: Les deux glaçons sont jaloux ? è_é

Heero: …

Trowa: …

Law: Que c'est mignon lol 

Shi-sama *à genoux* : SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN MINA-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?!

Shi-sama *tire la langue* : Je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs/lectrices pour mon retard _ Vraiment désolée tout le monde. J'avais corrigé cette fic il y a un p'tit moment déjà, mais je l'ai paumé -_- Alors il a fallu que je recommence tout, alors que moi JE VEUX LA SUITE !!!!!!

Law : ^^

Duo: REVIEWWWWW !!!!

Law: Mais crie pas comme ça _

Duo: Ben si t'as des rev', tu nous feras la suite * sourire *

Heero & Trowa: C'est vrai ça !

Law: On verra ^^ J'chui over bouké mwa

Duo: Mouais, tu vas voir si t'es over bouké * regard sadique *

Law: Ciao ^^0


	7. Shinigami, Dieu en Egypte

**Titre : **Le manuscrit de Nephtys

**Auteur :** Law

**Mail :** : Gundam Wing, Tomb Raider & Witchblade.

**Genre : **XO, Aventure, romance (Yaoi,Yuri), suspense, humour, OOC ( c'est vraiment le cas de 2 hentai )

**Couples :** Bon, vous avez dû remarquer que 2 pervers courent après Duo , futur 4x5 et puis pit-être Lara x Sara

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys ainsi que Lara C. et Sara P. ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Ch'tite note** : Et non, je ne suis pas morte, ni cette fic XD Bon, j'ai beaucoup traîné mais j'ai eu un manque de motive… Une overdose de GW… Une envie de continuer mes originaux ! Enfin, bref ! tout pour ne pas avoir le temps pour continuer mes Fan-Fics de GW MERCI pour les rev' que j'ai eues

En _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages. Et en **_italique gras _**paroles de la Witchblade

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Le manuscrit de Nephtys**

**-7-**

**Shinigami, Dieu en Egypte**

L'Américain vit une femme venir à grands pas vers lui. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs tressés, des yeux en amande avec une pupille aussi noire que les ténèbres de sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient relevés par de fins traits noirs autour de ses yeux, se finissant sur sa tempe à la façon des yeux égyptiens. Autour de son fin cou halé pendaient quelques bijoux en or et sertis de pierres précieuses. Ses poignets en portaient de même que sa chevelure où des perles de nacre étaient disséminées.

Elle portait une robe d'un blanc crémeux, qui masquait sa poitrine et le bas de son corps. Sa démarche gracieuse, bien que précipitée, faisait voler le voile de son habit, laissant comme un nuage de mystère derrière elle.

Cette égyptienne prit Duo dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec amour et tendresse. Ce dernier resta incrédule sous cette étreinte soudaine, n'ayant aucune idée sur l'identité de cette personne. La jeune femme le recula pour le contempler, ses yeux étant emplis d'amour. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses deux mains dorées, contrastant avec la peau blanche de l'Américain.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle déposa des baisers sur ses joues, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Duo ne dit rien, jetant un regard désespéré aux deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés. Celles-ci restaient de marbre mais elles s'inquiétaient beaucoup… Il ne fallait pas qu'il gaffe.

-Allons, mon Chéri ! Que t'arrive-t-il ! Tu m'embrasses pas ta Mère bien-aimée ? Fit-elle surprise par son regard perdu.

L'Américain se ressaisit à ce mot : « Mère ». Il devait jouer le jeu.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétée.

La jeune femme sourit, chassant ses larmes. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, transportée par la présence de son fils unique. Lara et Sara se jetèrent un regard rassuré lorsqu'il jouait la comédie et surtout que cette femme le croie !

-Je te fais chercher depuis des heures ! Tu t'étais volatilisé, gronda-t-elle avec tendresse.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas vous causer tant d'inquiétude, Mère !

L'égyptienne caressa affectueusement la joue de son fils, contemplant ses si beaux yeux améthystes. Sa longue chevelure était de couleur bien exceptionnelle… Châtain… Et sa peau était si blanche… Un cadeau des dieux ! Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux jeunes femmes puis revint vers son fils.

-Où es-tu donc allé ! Questionna-t-elle.

-Je…

Il hésita devant ses yeux interrogateurs et tendres. Il devait retrouver ses coéquipiers ! Il lui fallait une explication qui irait dans ce sens-là !

-Je suis allé m'acheter des esclaves… et… J'ai remarqué quatre beaux esclaves mais je suis revenu pour ne pas vous inquiéter !

La Reine fronça les sourcils à cette révélation.

-Tu n'en as donc pas assez ici !

-Ils sont particuliers ! L'un a des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, un autre a les yeux bleu du Nil !

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux mais la femme qui était sa « mère » sourit à ces descriptions.

-Et bien soit ! Va les chercher mon fils ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te manque quelque chose !

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa des baisers sur ses joues.

-Tu reviens vite !

-Oui mère.

Elle lui sourit et le gratifia d'un autre baiser avant de ressortir. Duo lâcha un soupir de soulagement en la voyant au loin dans le couloir.

-Etrange… lâcha Lara.

-Oui, d'autant qu'elle m'a fixé bizarrement !

-Hein ! J'ai rien vu moi !

La brune soupira devant son incrédulité. Sara sourit et avança vers lui.

-Bon allons chercher tes coéquipiers !

Le châtain lui sourit et Lara soupira en les suivant. Duo sortit sans mal du palais, devant la tête baissé des gardes. Marque d'un grand respect. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qu'ils aperçurent comme une sorte de marché. Ils avaient vu juste, c'était un marché aux esclaves. Duo cherchait ses coéquipiers du regard alors que Lara et Sara le suivaient de près, voyant que le jeune homme attirait beaucoup trop l'attention par sa simple présence.

Le châtain vit alors une chevelure blonde et se rapprocha. C'était Quatre entouré de jeunes femmes riant aux éclats.

-Quatre !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son ami. L'Américain se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-T'es le seul que j'ai retrouvé !

-Moi aussi, je les cherche… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ! Et… Elles aussi ! Dit-il pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Duo lui fit un rapide topo sur ce qui s'était passé et le blond acquiesça. Le Châtain lui acheta des habits plus d'ici et dans une rue vide, le blond se changea.

-Je vous suis !

Il avait accepté de jouer les esclaves sans problème, sachant que c'était la seule couverture qu'il avait à sa disposition.

-Tu étais tout seul ! Questionna Lara.

-Oui, j'ai perdu les autres en arrivant ici ! je me suis retrouvé chez les jeunes filles avec qui je discutais, dit-il les joues rouges de gêne.

L'Anglaise sourit à sa réponse. Les quatre jeunes tournèrent un bon moment dans le marché. Duo commençait à désespérer de les retrouver. Il finit par se plaindre qu'il avait faim et chaud. Les deux jeunes femmes n'en étaient pas étonnées. Quatre aperçu une chevelure brune, ce qui était plutôt hors du commun.

-Par ici !

Il prit Duo par la main et le tira dans cette direction. Les deux étrangères le suivirent de près et ils tombèrent sur une sorte de grande place où étaient entassés des hommes venant de différents continents. Ils étaient tous enchaînés… Parmi eux se trouvaient les trois derniers pilotes.

-Les gars ! s'exclama Duo.

Mais deux gardes lui barrèrent de suite la route. Lara et Sara se jetèrent un bref regard et passèrent devant Duo.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de traiter sa Majesté ainsi ! Cria l'Américaine.

-Vous risquez la mort, ajouta Lara avec un regard perçant.

Les deux gardes tressaillirent alors que Duo les regardait avec l'air de leur en vouloir pour leur geste inconsidéré.

-Pardonnez-nous Majesté !

Les deux gardes retirèrent leurs armes et s'inclinèrent. Le manège des deux femmes avait marché et il lui suffisait de continuer.

-Merci, fit-il d'un ton solennel en posant une main sur leurs épaules pour les écarter.

Elles s'exécutèrent alors qu'il se rapprocha d'un des gardes.

-Va me chercher le marchand !

Son ton était sec et ne laissait place à aucune erreur. Le garde, tremblant de tous ses membres, détalla pour aller chercher son patron. Il revint quelques minutes après, accompagné d'un personnage habillé de soie et paré de bijoux.

-Votre Altesse ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Je veux des esclaves et j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Les trois là-bas !

Duo désigna Heero, Trowa et Wufei qui restèrent bouche bée devant la conversation.

-Et bien… Votre Altesse je.

-Y a-t-il un problème ! Fit-il avec un regard froid.

-Aucun !

Il se retourna pour dire aux gardes d'aller les chercher. Les trois pilotes les suivirent sans broncher mais Heero lançait un regard interrogateur à Duo. Il n'aimait pas être étranger à une situation. Le jeune homme à la natte se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui… Grossière erreur…

-Tu viendras au palais pour te faire payer ! Décréta-t-il.

-Bien votre Altesse.

Il s'inclina et Duo fit volte face, comme s'il s'en fichait et commença à avancer. Quatre sur ses talons suivi des autres. Le japonais se rapprocha et prit Duo par le bras.

-Explique-moi vite !

-Heero lâche-moi sinon on n'a plus de couverture, je t'expliquerai une fois qu'on sera dans un endroit sûr !

L'Américain adressa un sourire à son coéquipier et celui-ci le lâcha pour marcher à ses côtés. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il attirait tout les regards.

_-Ca aussi ça ne me plait pas !_

Trowa rejoignit Heero tandis que Quatre restait près de Wufei qui semblait blessé au bras. Il avait une coupure de 10 centimètres. Le chinois lui expliqua qu'il s'était battu contre un garde mais il rassura le blond en lui disant que ce n'était pas très grave. Ils regagnèrent le palais et Duo les fit tous entrer dans ses appartements.

-Nous voilà en sécurité, dit-il. Ce sont mes appartements…

-Tes appartements ! Reprit Trowa surpris.

-Euh oui…

Duo les fit s'asseoir et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était sorti de la pyramide. Les autres pilotes comprirent un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé sur le voyage de retour au palais. Tous ses gens vouaient un respect immense au jeune homme car il était prince de ce royaume.

-Vous devriez vous changer en esclave, lâcha Duo.

-Nani ! tu es fou !

-C'est votre couverture, ajouta Lara.

Le japonais la fusilla du regard, pas très d'accord avec cela. Trowa soupira devant son comportement.

-Pour une fois, on doit tous nous reposer sur un imbécile, rit Wufei.

-Hey !

Le chinois lui sourit mais il se pliait à cela car c'était leur seul moyen de rester en vie. Seul Heero semblait réticent.

-Y'a des affaires là-bas ! Dit-il en montrant les tuniques posées.

-Ca n'y était pas ! Lâcha Sara.

-Certainement une attention de ma mère !

-Hum, probable ! Fit l'Anglaise.

Wufei se leva en même temps que Trowa. Tous deux regardèrent Heero qui fusilla Duo du regard. L'américain lui fit un sourire désolé mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre idée et il n'était pas aussi renseigné que certaines sur la culture égyptienne ! Les deux pilotes prient Heero par les bras et l'entraînèrent avec eux.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Tu dois faire confiance à Duo ! Fit Wufei, pas convaincu par ses paroles.

-Et cela renverse la vapeur, rit le grand brun.

C'est bien ce qui embêtait le japonais. C'était plus son larbin mais c'était lui qui devenait le larbin de Duo ! Les pilotes s'habillèrent comme des esclaves mais leur tenues étaient quelque peu… Luxueuses. Ils étaient les esclaves d'un prince ! Ils revinrent vers eux lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Mère !

-Mon chéri !

La jeune femme vint le prendre dans ses bras puis posa son regard sur les nouveau esclaves de son fils.

-Tu as toujours eu bon goût, rit-elle.

Duo rougit sous la remarque et n'osa pas lever le regard vers les autres pilotes.

-Bien, à présent tu dois venir !

-Où cela mère !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

-Euh… Non, je…

L'égyptienne sourit tandis que Lara et Sara avaient un regard paniqué. Il n'en savait rien ! Pourquoi avait-il dit le contraire ? Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe ! La jeune femme prit le visage de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Alors prépare-toi pour ton avènement !

-Bien sûr mère ! Je n'allais pas oublier un évènement aussi important ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs soupira de bonheur.

-Non seulement tu es le futur Roi mon fils… Mais tu es un descendant direct du dieu de la mort… Shinigami.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les deux joues puis se recula.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Préparez-le bon sang ! Ordonna-t-elle aux jeunes gens.

Elle sourit à son fils avant de sortir. Duo la regarda partir mais il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

-Shinigami… C'est pas un dieu égyptien…

-Non, il est japonais… Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire… Réfléchit Lara.

-Ben après tout, on ne connaît pas tous les dieux, dit Sara. Et la Witchblade connaissait Shinigami…

-La quoi ! Reprit Heero.

-Ceci, répondit l'américaine en leur montrant une sorte de montre avec une pierre rouge. Vous verrez quand elle sera en activité !

-Bon, pas de temps à perdre, coupa Quatre. On doit le préparer, on réfléchira en même temps !

-Oui !

Les jeunes gens virent les affaires de cérémonie déposées sur le lit. Duo devait enfiler des habits noir et des bijoux d'une rare beauté.

-Chouette, je vais crever de chaud sous ce soleil de plomb !

-Tu n'as plus le choix ! Rit Lara.

-Rah ça va !

Il lui lança un regard réprobateur mais l'anglaise le toisa encore d'un regard sûr d'elle. Sara avec l'aide de Quatre aidèrent Duo à s'habiller tandis que les autres discutaient du pourquoi et du comment expliquer cette situation. Ils allaient assister à l'avènement d'un Dieu/Roi mais…

-Comment a-t-on pu atterrir ici !

-Peut-être la volonté du livre ! Fit Lara.

-Ou alors on nous a appelé ! Fit Wufei.

-Mais qui !

Duo se mirait dans la glace, plutôt content qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi et se trouvant pas mal dans ses habits.

-Peut-être mon autre moi, lâcha-t-il.

-C'est vrai ça… Où est le vrai fils de la reine !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et ils se regardèrent avec la même expression. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée… Car personne ne l'avait vu ! Duo se sentit mal d'avoir soulevé le sujet mais c'était une question de la plus haute importance car la Reine ne devait pas les voir à deux endroits différents… Ni les réunir, ce qui serait le pire !

-On fait quoi ! Osa demander le châtain.

-On fait comme si tu étais le vrai ! Répliqua Lara.

-Ok !

-Et il faut retrouver l'autre, ajouta Heero.

-Si on a une chance de le trouver, renchérit Wufei.

-Si c'est une copie physique de Duo, ce sera facile ! Le seul problème c'est d'avoir accès à tout le palais.

-Ben vous pouvez vous balader en prétextant que je vous ai envoyé chercher quelque chose !

-Hum…

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées quand ils sursautèrent au bruit d'un vase cassé.

-Merde ! Ma mère va me tuer ! Fit une voix.

Personne ne bougea et Lara sortit son arme pour viser la personne étrangère.

**A suivre**

* * *

Law : Hihihi !

Duo : T'es fière de toi !

Law : Ben vip C'est un chapitre

Fuu : applaudit C'est bien, Law, c'est bien ! Continue…

Heero : Ca fait 4 mois que tu dois faire la suite !

Law:... Mais elle est là !

Lara : Tu te relâches...

Law : Je sais.

Fuu : Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont exigeants ces persos quand même !

Les persos : ET VOUI !

Shi-sama : La personne étrangère... C'est qui ? Quand même pas l'autre moi de Duo ? Ou juste une servante ?

Law : Aha ! Mystère et crème au chocolat !

Shi-sama : Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Law : Nope, t'attendras le prochain chapitre !

Lara : Ben si ça doit mettre aussi longtemps elle est mal barrée...

Law : Nani!

Duo : soupir

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Duo : C'est à cause de Law, de ce qu'elle a dit...

Law : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore Oo !

Duo : JE VEUX DU CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

G-Boys : (soupire)

Shi-sama : ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Law : CHOCOLAT POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lara : Qu'est-ce qu'on est venue foutre ici...

Sara : Reviews


End file.
